There's Always Trouble In Paradise
by vxvampx
Summary: KevEdd fiction. Kevin and Edd have now been dating in secret for awhile. And their relationship suffers a lot of downs and ups. But are they strong enough as a couple to work this out?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay.**

 **This is my first time ever being into any fan fiction. Let alone writing it. For some reason KevEdd really took my interested.**

 **So this is a little rough and may be short.**

 **But I hope you enjoy!**

 **Heads Up!: This ha mature contexts throughout the whole story plot. If you are sensitive to sexual scenes, strong language, drugs and alcohol use, or anything of that nature. Then I suggest not to read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story plot.**

Chapter 1

A moan escaped sweetly from my lips as Kevin thrust himself deeper into me. His bed squeaked with each movement he made; I tasted the sweat forming above his lips as he kissed me passionately. Tomorrow was our seven months and we were celebrating it early, one could say.

My body began to ache and heat up as I moaned out Kevin's name, cumming all over my stomach and his hand. Kevin came shortly after me, moaning the sweet "I love you's" into my ear. Easily leading me into becoming more addicted to his affection.

My face blushed as he pulled himself out of me, allowing his cum to seep out of me slightly. I pulled him to me and pressed my lips firmly but lovingly into his, and he returned. Kevin ran his strong fingers through my long, black hair and gave me one last kiss before rolling off of me and reaching for a pack of cigarettes next to his bed. He pulled one out and held it between his red, swollen, and slightly chapped lips as he lit it. A disgusting habit that I always nag at him about to stop. He never listens though.

I leaned over and kissed the back of his shoulder.

"Must you do that right now? It is disgusting."

Kevin looked at me and gently kissed my temple. "I know Edd, I'm sorry babe. I'll lean out the window."

Kevin stood up and walked over to his window, opening it for him to smoke. I couldn't help but to stare at this boy I fell in love with. How could I have fallen in love with my childhood bully? The most popular boy in the high school. The boy that acts all tough and rough on the outside. When he's with me though, he puts all his walls down. I'm still not sure how it happened; but it did.

It was one summer night that Nazz was having her normal bonfire party. I've secretly always had a soft spot for Kevin, even through out all the bullying. That night, something just happened, probably the fact that Kevin followed me when I had to go get a break from Eddy with all his money making plans. The boy I was trying to avoid that whole night, seeing our poor history; ended up being the boy I was hiding with to have a steamy makeout session. And the rest was history.

I turned over onto my back and looked at my lover. My gaze softening on him as I carefully studied his body. The cool autumn breeze danced through his fire-like red hair. The moon reflected off of his perfect green eyes. Every muscle of him glisten from the drips of sweat covering his body.

It was a Friday night, and we had no fear of being caught after our long and loud night together. Kevin's father was either out drinking or passed out drunk somewhere. One of the many reasons why Kevin has harden and roughed himself up so much. We can easily have many nights like these, seeing how my parents are never home. But the sticky notes and stick cleaning rules always make Kevin a tad uncomfortable.

Kevin flicked his used up cigarette out his window before he closed it, then made his way back to bed. He crawled up next to me and plopped down with his head on my chest, yawning. "I can't wait till we're done with school and can get away from this place."

We were both in our senior year in high school. We made plans on going to the same college once this final year was over and renting our own apartment, not worrying about anyone knowing about us. Since we've been keeping our relationship secretive. Not even our best friends know. Not because we don't want them to know, we just are waiting to graduate to come out. Silly plan, but it will save a lot of bullying and drama during our last school days.

"I know, I can't wait either." I said in a soft whisper.

My fingers ran through Kevin's hair as his breathing became deeper and slower. His cheek felt warm against my chest. I felt myself drifting off to sleep along with Kevin. The last thing I heard was.

"I love you Double Dweeb.."

Before we both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for another short chapter! It's all just the beginning of many things that are building up! I am currently writing as much as possible to get a few chapters up right away. Hope ya'll are enjoying it so far :)**

 **Heads Up!: This has mature contexts throughout the whole story plot. If you are sensitive to sexual scenes, strong language, drug and alcohol use, or anything of that nature. Then I suggest not to read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was a few days later now. And the school cafeteria was filled with people talking. I was half listening to Eddy planning out, heaven knows what this time. But my main attention was getting lost in my own, many thoughts. Since it was autumn, that meant that it was football season. Kevin had his last homecoming game coming up that he will ever play in high school. I've never been one into sports, but I did want to go to support him, even if I wouldn't be able to celebrate with him like normal couples do after a game. Or comfort him after a loss; but I don't think they have to worry about losing. The thought had me laughing to myself, I'm sounding as cocky as my boyfriend himself. Unfortunately, even though I would love to go and be like a normal couple. He would probably be with his team and group of friends, and I would be with mine. Like it always is.

I looked up from my food and scanned the cafeteria till my eyes stopped at Kevin's table. Filled with jocks and cheerleaders. He seemed to have had a girl sitting on both sides of him every day during lunch. Even though he was rough around the edges, he looked happy in this surrounding environment he was in. Kevin's eyes met with mine and he gave me a faint smile. I returned it with a smile of my own, hoping he could read the "I love you" message speaking through my eyes. His attention was quickly taken away when Nazz hung on him, joking about something. Jealousy filled my body as I watched the friendly blonde wrap her arms around his neck from behind and smiling her perfectly straight smile at him. I know they were good friends, but did she have to be that close? I let out an unpleasing sigh and went back to poking my food, suddenly losing the little appetite that I had.

"Double D, are you going to eat that?" Ed said while basically putting his finger on the gravy covered turkey sandwich that the cafeteria tried to pass up as food.

 _Filthy germs._

I plastered a quick fake smile on my face while pushing the tray. "I do not plan to consume this, you may have it Ed."

My jealousy slowly melted from my body and was replaced by amusement as I watched Ed light up over the food. How something so small and simple could cause such joy in this boys heart was delightful. The amusement lived short though as Ed began to stuff the food in his mouth, leading to more of a feeling of disgust.

"What's your problem sockhead?" Eddy raised a brow towards me. "You've been quiet all week."

"I have? I have not noticed. My apologizes, everything is fine." I put that fake gap tooth smile back on. I have been lost in thought most of this week. I didn't know it was that noticeable.

"Right... Anyway! About my next plan! So my idea is tha-.."

"Hey dorks!" Kevin's voice echoed through my ears while I turned to see him and Nazz making their way over here. Nazz arms were around one of Kevin's arms as he had his hands stuffed in his pockets. I felt the jealousy starting to rise up again. I quickly turned back around, acting like I haven't noticed them, when clearly they know I have.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Oh great. What do you want Kevin?"

"Be nice dork or I'll beat your face in. Nazz wanted me to come with her to invite you to her party."

Nazz voice was covered with excitement but still had its pretty melody that it always had. "Yeah dudes! Since it's like, our last year and all, after the homecoming game I'm having a party at my place! Like you guys should totally come!"

Eddy voice rang in even more excitement accepting the offer to the party. And Ed's voice obediently followed the same joy as Eddy's.

"So all you dorks going to be there?" Kevin glanced down at me, catching on to the fact that I was ignoring him.

"I guess we'll go even if you're there." Eddy said sharply towards Kevin.

Kevin just rolled his eyes in response and leaned over me to look at my face. I tried not to blush as our eyes met. Those powerful green eyes could melt me away in a second.

"Y-yes Kevin?"

He smirked that devilish smile. "I need you to help me with one of my math papers Double Dweeb. I left it in my locker though, so come with me."

I stood up and ignored Eddy's rejection for me towards Kevin I followed closely behind Kevin, keeping my gaze at our feet as we walked out of the cafeteria. We walked down the hall, pass Kevin's locker, and to one of the boys bathrooms that were not used as much as the others in the school. After he carefully checked to see if there was anyone else in the bathroom, Kevin lips softly pressed against mine.

"What's wrong with my dork?" He said sweetly as he wrapped his arms loosely around my hips.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Must you call me that? And nothing is wrong." I felt Kevin's warm, soft lips press into the side of my neck. My body started to heat up as my checks turned pink.

 _Curses._

"Are you going to cheer me on at my game Friday night?" Kevin said in a low mumble against my neck.

"I will think about it. I do not think you need any more cheerleaders though, seeing how you have quite a few already." I felt his grip tighten around my hips from slight frustration from my answer, then soften again.

"I want my boyfriend there cheering me on."

"Ah, indeed. But remember how no one knows I am your said boyfriend."

"But I can still look up at you in the stands and know you're there for me. We can even skip Nazz's party after and go celebrate on our own."

My cheeks flushed even more at the loving gesture. "Are you sure?"

"Of course babe! Just you and me." A smile flashed across his face and my cross arms began to drop. God I love that smile.

"What if you lose?"

Kevin began to laugh. "Like that'll happen! But if by some miracle it did. Then it'll still be you and me, but we'd need to score some beers."

I chuckled a little and wrapped my arms around Kevin's neck, embracing him tightly. Sure we were of two different worlds it may seem, but our worlds collided perfectly together.

"Hey, Edd."

"Yes Kevin?"

His arms tighten around me. "I love you too."

A smile danced across my face as I held onto my lover. Closing my eyes and letting out a joyful sigh. Yes, this just felt right.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here go! Hopefully you guys are enjoying this so far. I have most of the story all planned out in my head. So lots more is to come. Now onward to the football game!**

 **Heads up!: This has mature contexts throughout this whole story plot. If you are sensitive to sexual scenes, strong language, drugs and alcohol use, or anything of that nature. Then I suggest not to read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story plot.**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was now the night of our last homecoming game, every senior in the school seemed to have made sure to make it. Maybe for the game, maybe for Nazz's big party after, who knows. It was a chilly autumn night, the moon barely visible behind all the clouds, and the wind a little harsh. I'm sure the football players and cheerleaders enjoyed it after working up a sweat. But sitting up in the stands made tonight almost unbearably chilly. Luckily I was sitting between both Ed and Eddy, taking in their heat as much as I could. With Eddy's hot temper with how the game was going too long, one would think that it would be enough heat from him to heat up the whole field. I chuckled softly to myself at Eddy's anger and then turned my gaze back to the field and onto my lover.

Before leaving today to come to the game, I got to talk to the very busy and excited Kevin on the phone. Telling me where to meet him after the game and what he had planned for that night, some of those plans made me blush. Such a dog my boyfriend could be, but I don't mind, one of us needs to be the bold one in this relationship. Even though if we win this game, I was thinking, maybe I would be a little bolder tonight and spoil my boyfriend for his winnings. I felt my cheeks heat up as I began to blush with the thought of it, images racing through my mind. Oh my, I guess Kevin is rubbing off on me more than I realize. But he's working so hard down there, he deserves to be spoiled.

My thoughts broke as I notice jersey number 17 looking up my way. That was my Kevin. He still had his helmet on so I could not really see his face at all, other than a hint of green his eyes. But I knew he was smiling at me; I could feel it in my heart. I smiled back down towards him and gave him a little wave, not lifting my hand up too high so Ed and Eddy wouldn't notice. So far in the game our school was winning 10 to 6, and I could see the pride in the team members just how they walked. We surely would win this homecoming game unless the other team stepped up more, but no one could really see that happening.

The cool wind stung against my cheeks as I gathered my scarf up some more in front of my face. Oh curses to my small frame and inability to withstand the cold weather; it was only to get colder from here on out. Something I was not at all looking forward to. What I would do to be in my boyfriends warms arms right now to take in all of his body heat. I guess I can wait till after the game to be in them, I'm just a little selfish and want him all the time.

My attention drew quickly back to the game as I watch Kevin get tackled down by the opposite team. My heart drops into my stomach each and every time Kevin gets tackled. How can one enjoy this painful game is beyond me; I much rather be in the safe place of a library to strengthen my mind. My attention then went over to the cheer leaders as I heard Nazz shouting.

"Come on Kev! You can do this babe! Kick their ass!"

 _Babe.._

Babe!?

Why on earth is she calling MY boyfriend babe!? The nerve of her! I should go down there right now and tell her what for!

"Why is she calling shovel chin babe!? This better not ruin my chances!" Eddy steamed out.

I couldn't agree more with Eddy's anger for once... Calm yourself Eddward. Be the mature one here. My fists tighten into my sleeves, nails digging slightly into my palms. I calmed myself enough to put a smirk on my face.

"Maybe it is just a friendly gesture Eddy. They are very close after all."

 _Bullshit._ Even I didn't believe that.

"Bullshit! I call bullshit! Just wait till I get ahold of Kevin and give him a fist or two!"

I rolled my eyes, knowing how strong Kevin is, if Eddy were to fight him it would only end up the same way that it always does. Eddy on the floor and Kevin walking away cracking his knuckles after winning. I could understand Eddy's frustration though, seeing how I was having my own frustration towards the same situation. The jealousy boiling up in my body. My fists were still clenched tight and my legs began to twice and bounce. I can't sit still anymore or I'm going to go mad! I quickly stood up and told Ed and Eddy that I was going to go get hot chocolate. I then made my way down to the food stand, pushing my way through the crowded area. Some space was greatly needed; after getting my hot chocolate I decide to go to the meeting place Kevin and I decided on instead of back to the stands.

The earth felt cool as I sat down in the grass, sipping on my hot chocolate, being careful not to burn my tongue. We decided to meet in the little garden area behind our school. No one really came to it unless a teacher was nice enough to take their class outside for a lesson. But other than that, the beauty just sat here, alone. Probably for its best since it seemed of human nature to destroy things. Yes, things are much more peaceful when others aren't around.

I set my hot chocolate on the ground and laid back in the grass letting out a dragged out sigh. I can still hear the cheering of the crowd at the game. Oh I wish this cursed game would just speed up and be over with already. This would probably be an excellent time to catch up on some rest however, seeing how tonight may be a long night. Yes, that's what I shall do; I will rest until I hear the ending of the game. My eyes fluttered shut, and my breathing became slow and steady, relaxing every muscle in my body.

Next thing I know, there it was. The crowd screaming in pride as the game ended and our school won. The screams and cheers carried like waves throughout the wind; crashing into me to disturb my peaceful state. I didn't mind though, this just meant I could finally go home and warm up with my football player. I grabbed my hot chocolate which was still fairly warm and sat back up. Taking bigger sips to warm up my body since the rich chocolate was easier to go down now. From my little spot I could barely make out seeing the football team go towards the locker rooms. The crowd started to make its way away from the field and end the victorious night.

Any time now.

Five minutes of waiting turned into fifteen. Fifteen turned into thirty. Thirty turned into an hour.

The field was now empty; the crowd has now gone home. Only people that were left were those who were picking up the mess the crowd left behind. Destructive nature, yet again... Where was Kevin though? He was nowhere in sight. The waiting had my body trembling as the night grew on to be even colder. My hour of waiting was slowly creeping up to two; my excitement of the night going down to disappointment. I pushed myself slowly off the ground, my body ached with the cold, but I didn't feel cold anymore. No, this feeling was of numbness, not from my skin being cold, it came from within. My feet slowly dragged down the street.

"What if he comes and looks for me and I'm not there?" I whispered to myself.

No Double D. He would've been here by now. You got stood up by your own boyfriend.

My mind began to race, my heart began to ache, my emotions a mess.

 _Why?_

I rubbed my tear filled eyes and my feet began to pick up pace. I pulled out my cellphone to see if Kevin left me a missed texts or calls to tell me why this happened. There wasn't. I looked on every single app we have each other added on to see if he left me some type of message or comment on any of them. He didn't. I was just left there without a single explanation. I pushed my feet to go even faster as I turned the corner onto one road and there it was. The big party Nazz was having; her whole yard filled with people. And there was Kevin; beer in one hand at the end of a beer pong table, his team member Nazz that he kept putting his arm around.

"This is why you didn't show?"

All the rage and emotion left my body and I was at the point of complete numbness and feeling blank. If I could drain the world of its color with how blank I was now feeling; I would have. I stood there for a minute, watching everything, hoping that Kevin would notice me, but also hoping he wouldn't. It felt like my feet began to walk by themselves, knowing what was best for me, and taking me back home. The walk was slow and long, but it was still taking me away, and I still got back home eventually. My parents were gone on another trip, leaving me alone in this house for another of many nights. I took my shoes off at the door and started undressing as I made my way upstairs.

I took all my cold, dirty clothes and put them in a hamper next to the bathroom. I grab a clean towel and turn the shower on, then removed my beanie and put it on the sink, giving myself a look over in the mirror. My hands had dirt on them from laying in the grass, my hair was a mess from the mix of my beanie and the wind, my nose red from the cold, and my checks stained with tears.

 _Pathetic._

The shower felt hot on my cold skin as it slowly warmed me up. Running the water through my hair. Letting my tears mix with the water running down my face. The numbness was starting to weaken. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, letting the shower sprinkle on my face and chest. Then I felt strong arms wrap around my hips from behind with soft lips pecking the back of my shoulder. My body became stiff as those lips made their way up my neck, mumbling nonsense of some sort. Kevin kissed my ear and whispered. "I love you."

"Unhand me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick chapter! Gets some spice in it. Enjoy! :)**

 **Heads up!: This has mature contexts throughout this whole story plot. If you are sensitive to sexual scenes, strong language, drugs and alcohol use, or anything of that nature. Then I suggest not to read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story plot.**

Chapter 4

Kevin's arms dropped slowly off my hips. "W-what?"

"I said unhand me. Now get out."

"But, Double D."

I turned off the shower quickly and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around my waist. "Fine, if you won't get out then I will." I stepped out and stomped my wet feet on the floor while walking to my bedroom. I heard Kevin's loud foot steps behind me. I didn't want to deal with him right now, or for awhile for that matter.

"What crawled up your ass?"

I ignored Kevin's rude attempts to ask me what was wrong and started getting dressed. I could see his body tightening up from frustration out of the corner of my eye. Good. He deserved to feel every bit of frustration that I've felt these last few hours, if not more.

"Double D."

I ignored him yet again and dried off my hair some with the towel. I went to walk pass him to put the damp towel in the hamper, but Kevin put his hand on my chest and pushed me forcefully down on my bed.

"Will you tell me what the fuck is wrong Edd!?"

I smirked. I couldn't help it. Call it mental, but I was glad I wasn't the only one upset and pissed off anymore. I looked over Kevin's body, flexed from frustration, still dripping of water from the shower, and naked. "You may want to put some pants on."

"I don't need your fucking sass right now Edd. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What do you think is wrong?" I sat myself up some on my elbows and looked up at Kevin.

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!"

He really didn't know. But how could he not know? Do I mean that little to him? Or is he just that oblivious at the moment?

"I waited two hours for you."

And there it was; Kevin's face drained of color and went white. I could see the hurt starting to build in him.

"I-I didn't know. I thought you went home when I didn't see you in the stands anymore. I should've have check the spot anyway. I am so sorry."

His eyes started to glisten from tears, the frown on his face was strong. It was written all over him how upset he was about this, maybe even more upset than me. For some reason, I found him endearing in this state. It wasn't very often that I saw the softer side of Kevin. He does let down a lot of his hard walls around me, but never like this. Call it sick and twisted, but I wanted him.

"It's alright."

I sat up and ran my hands over Kevin's hips, kissing his flat and toned stomach. Yes, I wanted him more than I could handle. I could smell smoke and beer on him, usually a complete turn off, but tonight I didn't mind. My lips traveled all over his stomach and waist. I was in my own world, I was bold, and all his words became muffled to my ears. Until I heard a sweet moan fall from Kevin's lips as I softly bit under his belly button. A smirk grew across my face as I kissed the half harden shaft that was in front of me. He was all mine. I teasingly ran the tip of my tongue over his shaft and circled it around the head. Our eyes met as I took him in my mouth and his expression made me melt.

He groaned and grabbed the back of my head, tightly tangling his fingers in my long black hair. My head bobbed in a slow pace as I sucked every inch of him eagerly. His fingers twisted and tugged on my hair while whimpers and groans fell from him lips. I pulled my pants and boxers down began touching myself while continuing to pleasure my lover; rolling my tongue along his shaft while I sucked. He tasted saltier than normal, but I didn't mind, I still allowed him to go deep into my throat. He was addictive; my only type of drugs.

Kevin pulled my hair hard enough to get me to open my mouth and pull away from his member. He pushed me down to the bed and forced a passionate rough kiss against my lips. I ran my hands up his body greatly welcoming the kiss. Our tongues tangled and wrestled together as he pulled off my sweatpants and boxers that were now only hanging by my ankles and made his way between my legs. I whimpered when I felt his hard, wet member against my bottom. I wanted it, I wanted him. How can this one man just make my body ache with one simple touch? He ran his hand over my shaft and I moaned for him, it felt like heaven when he touched me. My body heated up from his touch and I wanted to overdose on him.

Kevin chuckled as he took the lube out of my nightstand and saw that it was also labeled like everything else in my room. That chuckle, it drives me crazy some times. He rubbed some on his fingers and winked at me. I blushed as I felt his now lubed up fingers rubbing lube on my hole. A louder moan escaped me as he slid his first finger in and started prepping me. I felt myself start to stretch around him as his finger rubbed against my inner walls. I pulled on his fire red hair as he left his marks all over my body with his mouth and adding another finger into me. Slowly scissoring my hole open and thrusting them in and out of me. My body felt as if it was on fire. I began begging for him, I wanted him so bad.

"K-Kevin. Take me. Please."

And obediently, he did.

I dug my nails deep into his back as I felt myself stretch around him. He moaned out as my nails dug in him and thrust himself fully into my. I screamed out his name, it hurt, but it felt so good also. I moved my hips with his thrusts, telling him how and where to go. Even though he was on top, he was listening to my every command; it made me feel powerful. Here am I, this weak little nerd, having control over the most popular jock in school, and making him crumble at my will. The very thought of it turned me on even more.

My nails scratched over Kevin's back, our tongues were back to wrestling with each other as we moaned in each other's mouths. Kevin's thrusts were getting harder and deeper and I lifted my legs and shifted my body to move with his. We were in sync with each other and had the perfect rhythm. I screamed as Kevin hit just the right spot.

"Yes! Right there!"

I could see Kevin's pleasure from me being more bold than normal in his eyes. He kept thrusting just how I liked it and my body trembled underneath him. I clung onto him as my body became his; moaning his name repeatedly. I didn't want him to stop, but I was coming so close. I was under his spell with each thrust he made inside of me. Taking my body to the highest heights of pleasure I have ever experienced. Then I burst my white cum all over my body and on Kevin's stomach, moaning in ecstasy. A few more thrusts and Kevin throws his head back with a groan as he bursts in me, filling me up with his warmth. Our lips met one more time before he pulled out of me and collapsed next to me, breathing heavily with a grin.

I guess make up sexy isn't all that bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Going backwards a little bit**

 **Heads up!: This has mature contexts throughout this whole story plot. If you are sensitive to sexual scenes, strong language, drugs and alcohol use, or anything of that nature. Then I suggest not to read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story plot.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Kevin's POV

The game was almost over, we were ahead by seven points, there was no way we were going to lose. I looked up to the stands to see my good luck charm, but he wasn't there. Only the two dorks were sitting there still, and they were anything but good luck. I looked around and couldn't see Edd anywhere.

"I wonder if he went home."

"If who went home?" An arm draped over my shoulder and Nat was standing there smiling as big as can be. This teal haired dork was one of my best friends. He was open about being bisexual; something I always envied since I was still hiding my sexuality. Even to him I couldn't tell him about me and Edd.

"Nothing dude."

Nat pouted out his bottom lip. "You never tell me anything."

"Yeah, whatever dude."

I put my helmet back on and went back to focus on the game. Maybe Edd got bored or cold and headed home. I know he hates the cold, and I know he's not a big fan of sports. The dork could have just told me though if he didn't want to come. Not like I would've beat him up or anything.

My coach patted me hard on the back. "Kevin, you're in these last few plays. Keep us winning."

"Sure thing coach."

I put in my mouth guard and ran back onto the field. Gotta focus on the game Kevin. I couldn't let my emotions ruin this for us, yeah we were way ahead, but I couldn't let down my team. I'm going to make sure I play with whatever left I have in me. And I did. We ended up winning by nine points; not bad for our last game homecoming game.

We did the normal "good game" bullshit with the other team before heading to the locker rooms. Nat was in front of me and I could tell he was grinning big just by the little dance steps he made. This kid is something. No idea how he has so much energy. Helmets started coming off while walking into the locker room and clothes shortly after. I headed straight to the showers after I was undressed and Nat came over next to me.

"Hey, nice ass."

I shoot him a piercing glare. "Fuck off Nathan."

He did that stupid pouting face to me again as he washed his hair. "You're so mean, no wonder you're single!"

I rolled my eyes.

 _If only you knew._

I continued to shower without saying a word as Nat kept blabbing on about, well, everything. Once I was done I grabbed a towel and dried myself off as I walked to my locker and started getting dress. Nat followed me and was still talking; this time seemed to be about some guy he hooked up with the other night. I wasn't really paying that much attention, all I wanted to do was go home to Edd and spend my night with him.

"So, ready to go to Nazz's party!?"

Shit. I forgot.

"Um, I don't think I'm going to go. I kind of want to go home."

"What!? That's no fun! You have to come! Even for just a few hours!"

"Well.."

I did want to drink, and I know Edd wouldn't be too cool of me drinking on our special time.

"Maybe just for a little bit."

Pure joy flooded over Nat's face as he grabbed my arm and started walking out of the locker room with me. "That's the spirit! Why wouldn't we celebrate!?"

I rolled my eyes as Nat dragged me along with him. I glanced up at where Edd and I were supposed to meet. It was dark up there, but I didn't think I saw anyone up there, so I let Nat drag me along to Nazz's house. You could see the bon fire going on from a street away; this was going to be a crazy party.

 _Maybe I'll stay just a little longer than I thought._

Nazz ran up to me and Nat and jumped on me, giving me a big hug. "Kev! I totally thought you weren't coming!"

"Sort of change of plans. I'm only here for a little big then I have to go home."

"Well come be my partner in beer pong dude!"

Nazz handed me a beer and pulled me with her to the pong table. I was just getting pulled on all over the place tonight. But I got a beer, so I didn't really care. Nathan got some cheerleader to be his partner and started sending "his threats" of how he was going to kick our asses. This was sober Nathan, drunken Nathan was even more fucking crazy, but the dude comes from a good place.

After three beers, some cigarettes, and a few rounds a beer pong games, I decided that maybe now would be a good time to head over to Edd's. He's may be sleeping. Oh shit... What if he's waiting for me!? I quickly said my goodbyes to Nazz and Nathan, also refusing Nathan's begs for me to stay longer and ran down the road towards Edd's house. My feet pushed against the road fast and hard, my heart was racing, mind spinning, I was flying. Everything started to relax once I ran up to Edd's dark house.

"Oh good he's asleep."

I walked in the house and took my shoes off, putting them next to his. A sigh of relief came out, now fully knowing he was here and not back at our waiting spot. I put my bag down under the coat rack where Edd usually liked me to put it if I didn't need anything from it. Then I made my way slowly upstairs, trying not to make the stairs squeak too loud. Once I got at the top of the stairs I heard the shower running, I guess he wasn't asleep after all. I sighed again with relief, last time I came over while Edd was sleeping and crawled into bed with him, I got beat up all night with his tossing and turning. The only time he sleeps soundly with very little turning is when he's falling asleep next to me.

I undressed myself after quietly slipping into the bathroom. I could just squeeze myself though the opening of the shower curtain. Once I was in I wrapped my arms tightly around my Edd and kisses the back of his soft, pale shoulder.

"Unhand me."

My body stiffened up as my arms dropped to my sides. "W-what?"

"I said unhand me. Now get out."

"But Double D."

He turned off the shower and stormed out down to his room. My anger started to rise up and I quickly got out to follow him. If he was going to fucking act like this I might as well have just stayed at that fucking party.

"What crawled up your ass?"

Edd started getting ready for bed and acted like I wasn't there. I hated whenever he ignores me and he know it; he's worse than a girl sometimes. He skipped over the pair of my sweat pants I gave him which was on the top of the pile and grabbed a random pair out. Yup, he was pissed at me.

"Double D."

He kept ignoring me and my anger kept growing. I've never met someone so sassy before in my life. He attempted to walk by me, but I wasn't having it. I grabbed him and pushed him down forcefully onto his bed, and I stood over him.

"Will you tell me what the fuck is wrong Edd!?"

A smirk danced across his face.

 _A smirk!?_

Did he think this was funny!? He was really pissing me off at this point. I balled my hands into tight fists, my body was even more tensed.

"You may want to put some pants on."

I feel like my head was going to explode with how hot headed I was getting.

"I don't need your sass right now Edd. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!"

"I waited two hours for you."

Just those six drained all my anger in my body. My tighten muscles now dragged down. I felt awful.

"I-I didn't know. I thought you went home when I didn't see you in the stands anymore. I should've checked the spot anyway. I am so sorry."

"It's alright."

Edd sat up and started running his soft hands over my body and pressed his sweet lips into my skin.

"No, it's not alright Edd."

He ignored me yet again. His lips ran down my shaft. And the rest was history.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been awhile! Been busy with getting ready for college. Along with having writers block. Wonderful mix.**

 **So here's something short before leading up to the next chapters.**

 **Heads up!: This has mature contexts throughout this whole story plot. If you are sensitive to sexual scenes, strong language, drugs and alcohol use, or anything of that nature. Then I suggest not to read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Autumn soon turned into winter, as all the leaves fell from the trees, and they were now replaced with a thin layer of snow. The wind grew sharper with chill, and the days started to become short. Everything living was in its sweet winter slumber, awaiting spring to arrive. Well, everything but me. Why couldn't I sleep during the winter like everything else? I hated the cold and it certainly did not help that the school had a poor heating system also.

"It's so cold." I groaned out.

"Oh stop complaining dork."

Kevin reached under the table and held my hand. We were sitting far back in the school library, right next to one of the walls. One may think it was to be away from sound during my normal tutor sessions with Kevin. But it truly was for us to be able to hold hands and be touching each other where no one would really notice. Okay, I guess that wasn't the only true reason; Kevin did need tutoring also to keep his grades up for sports. Kevin intertwined his fingers with mine and I smiled; I loved the way our hands locked perfectly together. His hands were strong and warm, the skin on his palms felt rough; but he held my hand ever so gently. They were loving, safe hands. Hands I will always recognize and remember.

"At least one hand is warm now."

"Shut up dork. You know I would do more if I could. Now help me with my math."

I chuckled to myself some and obediently did as I was told, going over a math problem step by step with Kevin. I enjoyed doing this with him, even though he may not so much. This is where I was on top though, where I was the one in control for once. Kevin is so good and strong at everything else, this was my enjoyment time with being stronger. Plus, it did not hurt when he would let his hand travel under the table during this time; such a naughty boy. Oh, but I what I would do for a romance night with my lover pleasuring me in my favorite place. One can fantasize.

"I still don't understand it babe."

"What part are you having trouble understanding?"

"All of it."

I let out a sigh. "Sometimes one would think that you are hopeless."

Kevin smirked at me and leaned in as if to kiss me. "As long as you don't think I'm hopeless."

My face turned red with blush as I felt his hot, minty breath dance over me. His lips were a soft pink and smooth, just begging to be kissed. I bit my inner lip gently as I studied my lovers face; he was so handsome with his red hair and beautiful green eyes that danced in the light. How did I become so lucky to get him? Without thinking, I leaned in to kiss him, our lips barely brushed against together as he pulled back. Disappointment fell over me, even though I understood it was for the best, I still didn't like it. Oh how much I was jealous of other couples to be able to show their affection freely without judgement.

I let out a disappointing sigh and mumbles curses to myself. Kevin was now use to this and instead of worrying like he use to, he just gave an understanding nod and went back to figuring out his math problems. Looking around the library, there was students and teachers decorating with snowflakes and Christmas theme decorations ups. Nazz was part of that group, hanging up posters of the upcoming senior winter formal coming up. Great, another thing I can't go to with Kevin. Ever since the football game I've noticed that there's been more and more situations coming up that I couldn't spend with Kevin. I leaned back in my chair with my arms crossed, pouting as much as I could possibly pout.

"Edd, knock it off."

"Why? I can not show sadden emotions now?"

Kevin let out a long sigh. "I'm not saying that. We'll talk about it later. Here and now isn't the place to do this."

"It's never the place if it isn't at home in the bedroom."

Kevin hissed. "Edd."

Kevin and I glared at each other; you could feel the tension in the air. But that tension was broken when a sweet voice spoke up.

"Um, am I like interrupting something?"

It was Nazz.

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair. "Not at all Ms. Nazz, Kevin is just getting upset at his homework."

She let out a giggle. "Oh okay, good! So Kevin, about the winter formal!"

Here we go, she was going to ask and Kevin was going to go with her and I was going to go with Ed and Eddy. Same story, just a different day.

Kevin raised an eyebrow and looked up at her. "Yeah? I'm going with someone already."

My heart felt as if it stopped in my chest and I watched Nazz's smile wash off her face.

"Oh, you are? That's cool dude. Who you gonna go with?"

Kevin shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Someone I've been dating for awhile."

"You never told me you had a girlfriend."

"Well, there's a lot I haven't been telling people."

My heart now felt like it was pounding in my chest. What did Kevin think he was doing? H-he's mad! My face turned red and my breathing became heavy; panic, panic was all I could do.

"Can't wait to meet her. I'll let you get back to your homework." Nazz gave a soft smile the left to go back with the group of students doing the decorating.

I turned to Kevin, face still beat red and heart still pounding. "W-what was that?"

Kevin took my hand and held it on top of the table instead of under. He was holding my hand out in public!

"K-Kevin."

He shrugged and went back to doing to his homework. "I'm tired of making you upset. Now help me with this problem babe."


	7. Chapter 7

**Love seeing you guys enjoying this in the reviews!**

 **Hope you don't mind this one being two different scenes in one chapter!**

 **Thought it would work better and give it a little more length! :)**

 **Sorry to say, the ending is coming soon. A handful more chapters to go! Unless some more ideas jump in my brain.**

 **Heads up!: This has mature contexts throughout this whole story plot. If you are sensitive to sexual scenes, strong language, drugs and alcohol use, or anything of that nature. Then I suggest not to read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7.**

Is this real?

No it can not be.

But it is.

I'm walking down the school halls with one hand in my front pants pocket, and the other hand holding Kevin's.

KEVIN'S HAND!

IN THE SCHOOL HALL!

Oh how butterflies raced through my body with being able to hold my lovers hand in public. Butterflies and anxiety danced together to form an odd mixture in my stomach. My cheeks burned bright red and my body trembled. Kevin's rough thumb slowly and gently rubbed over my hand to help calm me down. My first instinct was to pull my hand away since we were in public, but he held on tighter as he started to feel my hand slip through his fingers.

"Edd, it's alright. Just don't act like it's a big deal or you'll draw more attention. No one has even noticed so far."

I let out a heavy sigh that also let out all the tension I was holding in. Maybe he was right, we were going about our normal routines. Nothing would appear to be out of the ordinary to ones first glance. Other than the fact Kevin and I were walking a little closer together than usual, and we were holding hands.

"Oh dear."

The anxiety started to rise in me again as I almost squeezed the life out of Kevin's hand. He shook our hands to loosen my grip some and chuckled. Ever since that day in the library, we have been working on showing our affection for each other a little more open in public each day.

Affection that is appropriate for the public eye of course.

We started with holding hands in the library, sometimes above the table, still mostly under though. If Kevin came to my locker he was not as hesitant to brush my bangs that were snug in place under my beanie out of my face. Sometimes even then we would lock two fingers together; just enough to hold hands, not enough to draw attention. We haven't drawn that much attention as a matter of fact. We have not told anyone we were dating, and no one has seemed to have noticed or asked. Or they did notice and just didn't believe it and was afraid to ask. But today, yes today was our first day walking through the school with our fingers intertwined with one another's. This would catch someone's eye without a doubt, we would not be a secret anymore, and I think I was ready for that.

The halls were crowded and Kevin pushed passed people, making sure not to lose his grip on my hand. We were getting through the hall a lot faster than I usually do by myself. Probably because I try to be polite and make my way through the crowd of people; while Kevin just drove his strong shoulders into others to get them out of his way. One would think that out of everyone I could have fallen in love with, it would be with someone of higher class and manners. No, this hot headed ginger, with piercing green eyes, a devilish grin, and a strong build ended up stealing my heart. I didn't even notice if anyone was looking at Kevin and I; if they saw our hands locked together. My focus was all on my redhead walking in front of me.

Kevin walked me to my first class and pulled me so my back was against the wall; he stood over me, his hand on the wall next to my head. I felt my cheeks starting to turn red again. No matter how long we've been dating, he's always been very intimidating to me; not necessarily in a bad way. My blue eyes locked with his deep green eyes as he cracked a grin, and I began to melt.

"I'll meet you outside the cafeteria before lunch? We can sit at our normal tables, but I want to at least stand by you in the lunch line."

I gave a soft nod in agreement.

His grin grew bigger. "Then, if I don't get to see you again during school. Will 7 be an alright time to pick you up for the dance?"

My heart started to pound. I almost forgot about the dance completely. "That shall be fine."

"Wearing blue ties, right?"

"Correct."

Kevin leaned down and softly kissed my cheek. "Ok babe, see ya later."

• • •

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."

I rushed around my room, making sure I had everything I needed for tonight. Even though I take pride in keeping my room as organized as possible; tonight I was all over the place and a nervous mess. I put my shoes on backwards, twice! I forgot how to put on my tie properly for close to 10 minutes. To top it all off, I had to also wash toothpaste off the crotch of my pants because I completely missed the sink while brushing my teeth. My whole body would not stop shaking no matter what I tried to do to calm myself down. This was the first real, official date that Kevin and I were going to have out in public. In our school. In front of all of our classmates.

"I'm going to be sick."

The doorbell rang; no time to be sick. I gathered everything I had to settle my nerves and went to answer the door. As soon as I got a look at my Kevin, I melted again. He looked so handsome. He was wearing his nicest black skinny jean, black button up shirt with a dark blue tie that matched mine. His usually favorite ball hat was replaced with one like it, but in black, and now covered in snow, and he wore his thick leather jacket. My was he handsome. The dark colors made his hair and eyes even more vibrant and his freckles around his nose and cheeks stood out more also.

"You look great babe." He said while leaning down to kiss me. His lips tasted sweet of peppermint and bitter from cigarettes.

"You look outstanding."

I grabbed my coat and scarf, putting them on in a rush. I was nervous but excited beyond belief. Kevin chuckled as I grabbed his hand while racing out the door.

"Slow down there tiger."

I couldn't. We were going to this school event together and actually getting to spend it together! My excitement could not be contained. The sharp chill in the night air did not even bug me as much as it usually does. Our hands were locked and I smiled up at the sky, watching the snowflakes fall onto the earth. Such a peaceful and beautiful sight for tonight. We walked in silence on the way to the school; the wind and our footsteps being the only sound the filled the air. Until Kevin broke the silence.

"You ready for things to change tonight Edd? After this, we can't go back into hiding anymore."

I held his hand tighter. "I am ready. It was not our original plan, but I have high hopes for tonight!"

He smiled at me and pressed his warm lips against my cold cheek. "As long as we don't change, I don't care what anyone else says."

Happiness rushed through my veins, I enjoyed how I was the only one who truly got to experience this side of Kevin. Under all that roughness was my sweetheart, maybe my friends will finally be able to see that too. That was one thing I was not looking forward to though, I know Eddy would not be happy to know Kevin was my boyfriend. Was not looking forward to dealing with that small but mighty storm.

My nerves started to build up again as we approached the school. You could hear the music from down the street and students were still showing up. I squeezed Kevin's hand tighter so I wouldn't let go out of fear. I took a deep breath as we approached the school doors; I felt like I could turn around right now and run for it. Kevin wrapped his arm around me in reassurance as we walked into the school and down to the gym.

"It'll be okay babe."

I let myself melt into my lover after we took our coats off, leaving them on a lunch table that was set outside the gym and then walked in. The music was loud and it was dark, most of the students were dancing near the DJ. I saw Ed and Eddy standing in the corner; Eddy was teasing Ed about something. Nazz and some of Kevin's friends and teammates were sitting on the set of bleachers that were pulled out, throwing pieces of paper at people walking by. Here it is, the moment where everyone will now know that Kevin and I are a couple. No more hiding. Kevin gave me a comforting kiss on the head as we walked in with him guiding me towards his friends. I glanced over at Ed and Eddy and they have finally noticed; that or there was another reason for their mouths to be hanging open in shock. Maybe now will be the right time to get sick from this anxiety.

Kevin's friends grew quiet as we walked up the bleachers, Kevin's arm still around me. I could start feeling the stares of confusion and possibly anger drill into me. Nazz turned around and looked me up and down before turning her attention to Kevin.

"Hey Kev, I thought you were like bringing your girlfriend."

"Did I say girlfriend?"

"You totally said you were like in a relationship."

"I am in a relationship. With Edd. My boyfriend."

My stomach twisted and a bunch of those confusion glares turned into anger with the other ones. One of Kevin's football teammates had a look of disgusted as he hissed. "You're a faggot now?"

I knew this would go horribly wrong. Kevin's grip tighten around me and I could see he was ticked off.

"K-Kevin."

He ignored me.

"Faggot?"

His teammate grew a cocky smirk, he knew he ticked off Kevin. "Yeah, faggot. You and your fudgepacker nerd of a boyfriend are faggots."

My arm started to hurt as Kevin squeezed it hard, his knuckles were turning white.

"Listen jackass. I don't care what you say about me, but I will kick your ass if you even look at my boyfriend wrong."

Nazz went to take Kevin's free hand, but he pulled his hand away. "Kev, we're just surprised. We thought you would've at least told us about this since we're your friends."

"Some friends you are." He turned around and started walking down the bleachers, pulling me with him. "Come on babe."

I followed him to a spot away from everyone, well, as best as possible away from everyone. I rubbed the back of Kevin's shoulders, trying to ease some of the tension he had building up.

"Do you just want to go home Kevin?"

"No! I came here to have a nice night with my boyfriend, and I'm not going to let some bastards ruin it for us!"

Kevin turned around to flip his friends and teammates off that were still sitting on the bleachers. Here was the rough and hot temper side showing loud and proud in my boyfriend. Maybe this was a mistake after a all; if Kevin's friends acted like that, heavens only know how Ed and Eddy will act. My wondering would be short lived though, because Ed and Eddy were already making their way towards us. Quickly, with some traces of anger that could be seen in their steps. Not good, not good at all.

"Double D! Why are you with Shovel Chin!?"

A sigh already escaped from me, I did not want to deal with this already. "His name is Kevin, not Shovel Chin. I am with him because we are dating."

"WHAT!?"

Ed had to hold Eddy back. The poor guy didn't speak a word, just had shock and confusion written all over his face. He more than likely could not get a word in anyway with the anger and big mouth Eddy was having.

"Listen Double D, I don't care if you're gay. But dating Kevin!? He's the worse person ever!"

Kevin was getting even more angry and tighten his fists even more. I rest my hand over one of his fists.

"He is not the worst Eddy. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Best thing?! Bullshit!"

"It's true Eddy!"

Eddy just stared at me, it wasn't very often that I would raise my voice at him.

"Well you're going to have to pick Double D. It's us or him."

Why was he making me do this already? It's not like I could just pick one. Why couldn't I have my best friends and my boyfriend?

"I pick Kevin."

Kevin's muscles loosen, Ed slouched with disappointment, and Eddy's anger grew 10 times stronger. None of us spook another word, Eddy looked at me as if he was about to fight me, but ended up walking off with Ed following him close behind. My body finally loosen and I pressed my forehead against the cold gym wall, I didn't even mind the germ. After five minutes in I was already too exhausted to deal with anything else. Tonight was already a living nightmare. All I wanted to do was to go home and forget about everything. And that's exactly what I was going to do, nothing could save tonight.

"This is a nightmare."

I started to walk towards the gym doors, and Kevin followed. He didn't pull me back, tell me to make the best of the night, or refuse my leaving; he just followed me. Without a word he helped me put my coat and scarf back on and walked with me through the hall and out the door. Before my foot could step on the first stair of the school entrance, Kevin pulled me into his arms. His lips pressed firmly against mine, and I graciously returned the kiss, falling into his spell. His touch was the only thing that could calm my emotions and calm me down. I didn't even care about the students that were in the hall and outside, making comments and giving different types of looks at us. I needed this; I needed Kevin to comfort me.

Kevin rested his forehead against mine, his comforting green eyes gazing into my sadden blues.

"You don't have to worry about them. I promise I'll make you happy and beat up any dork or asshole who crosses your path wrong. I'm sorry about tonight."

I rubbed my eyes, wiping away any tears before they ran down my face. "It is not your fault my love. I am however disappointed that we could not spend this night how we wished."

"Who says the night is over?"

"After everything that happened in there. It just seems like tonight is ru-."

"Fuck them. I was waiting all week for this."

Kevin took one of my hands in his and placed his other hand ever so gently on my lower back. My face turned bright red as we began to sway together, slow dancing.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Enjoying the dance with my boyfriend. Now shut up."

My body began to willingly move with Kevin's as the snow fell around us. Everyone and everything around us seemed to have disappeared. I was in my own world with him, swaying our bodies as one. My cheeks still red in shock from his actions, but I loved them. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, enjoying the dance with my lover.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ya'll! I'm camping right now and I'm the only one awake with nothing but a fire to keep me company. So what better than to write yet another quick chapter! My mind is running, and I hope you enjoy!

Heads up!: This has mature contexts throughout this whole story plot. If you are sensitive to sexual scenes, strong language, drugs and alcohol use, or anything of that nature. Then I suggest not to read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story plot.

Chapter 8

My back slammed up against the lockers as three of Kevin's teammates stood over me; one of them with his face right to mine.

"So you think you can turn our best team player into a faggot?"

"I did not do such a thing."

"Why can't you go after your own kind homo?"

Uneducated jocks were one of my favorites to deal with. Even more enjoyable when they were uneducated, homophobic jocks. I knew coming out this soon was not a good idea. We should have stayed with our original plan.

"Hey nerd! Are you listening to me!?"

A fist was brought before my face. I was still exhausted from Friday's dealings; the very long weekend of getting endless calls. And texts from Eddy and Ed did not allow me to relax either. Kevin was too busy dealing with his own drama because of our coming out, that I have not even seen him since Friday night. Needless to say, these three jocks were the last thing I wanted to deal with and I had no energy for them.

"Gentlemen, for your understanding, I am not the one that turned Kevin gay. Kevin is not gay, he is bisexual. No one in any sense turned him; he was simply born this way. Kevin and I just happened to enjoy each other and started dating. Very much so like one of you shall do once you discover a lady you enjoy. I do not see how my relationship with Kevin is any different than yours with your girlfriends. Now if you would please excuse me."

I pushed the first jocks fist out of my face and slipped by him and the other jocks. How can one have such nerve to treat another human being so wrongfully so? I need to find my Kevin, it has been long overdue for him to comfort me.

"FAG!"

A fist went flying through the air and made a crash landing into the back of my head. I stumbled onto my knees and kept myself down, not wanting to face what might come if I stand back up. The three jocks stomped passed me, spitting on me as they made their way by. Yes, it was far too soon to tell the school about us. I have months left of dealing with this chaos and I am not looking forward to it.

I made my way slowly onto my feet, putting my hand on the lockers beside me for support. My head was already pounding and neck aching from the punch. Yes. I needed to find my Kevin. I was on a mission to find him; slowly making my way through the crowd of people in the hall. It seems even harder for this trip since most of the students seem to be pushing me back. How did other students deal with this hate after coming out? It has only been one day back to school and I already have had more than enough. I kept pushing my way through the crowd, holding my head down to try to ease the pain in the back of my head. Even my beanie was starting to feel too tight and painful, although I know it was not.

A familiar cool, deep, but sweet voice danced in my ears and my head shot up. I winced in pain but I was too overjoyed to care; my Kevin was in eye sight, talking to Nat and Nazz. By this point I did not even care if Nazz was hanging on Kevin's arm, I did not care about the pounding in my head. I raced down the hall to my Kevin and without a second thought, clung onto him like a lost child finding their mother. He was my main source of comfort and protection, and I needed him more than anything.

"Um, Edd? What are you doing?"

I buried my face into his chest, breathing his musky scent in deeply. "I missed you."

I felt Kevin's strong hands wrap around my shoulders, but instead of pulling me in, they pushed me away. "This isn't the place for this right now dude."

Is it possible for your heart to sink into your stomach? Because I believe mine just did.

Nat patted Kevin on the bag and smiled wide, looking between the both of us. "Now come on Kev, don't you think that's harsh? This isn't going to fix anything. Just be out and proud already."

Kevin wouldn't even look at me.

"Kevin. What's going on?"

Before Kevin could say a word, Nazz stepped in between the two of us, giving me as serious of a look as she could give me.

"Now listen Double D. This is totally for the best for you and Kevin. He needs to like be able to focus on his sports and not drama if he wants to keep a good streak for college. I totally came up with a plan that Friday night was just a prank Kevin wanted to play on his team. They'll leave him alone and you alone. And like everything will be back to normal. Totally the best for both of you."

I didn't know what to say. How was this the best for me? This meant I was back in the closest again; or at least Kevin was.

"I'm going to be alone in all this then?"

I saw pain from my words twitch across Kevin's face. He hated not being able to protect me and knowing that I was in pain. He bit down on his lip before he turned to face me and blurted out the most venom words that I've experienced since we started dating.

"Just get the fuck lost Double Dweeb! No one fucking cares!"

Not only was my heart in my stomach, but now it was shattered into a million pieces. My eyes started to water up and I could see the pain start to grow in Kevin's face. But I ran before anything else could come out of anyone's mouths. I ran as fast as I could. I ran down the halls. I ran out the school doors. And I ran all the way home.

"Fuck Kevin."

• • •

A gentle kiss was placed on the back of my head, and my beanie was slowly removed. Strong fingers stroke through my hair as my face was buried in my pillow. Kevin's voiced broke the sweet silence in my room.

"Edd, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

I grabbed my blankets in clenched fists. "Go away."

Kevin laid a soft kiss on the back of my shoulders. "But baby."

"No!"

I turned around and slapped his hand away from me; Kevin was shocked at my reaction. I have never struck him in anyway before.

"Not again! I'm not going to let you get away with this! You really hurt me! You broke my heart! Fuck you and go screw yourself!"

The shock grew more and more with each word I have yelled. Kevin has never seen this side from me before; I have never seen this side from me before. But I guess hurt and anger brings out the worst of people.

"Edd. It's for the best for you and me. It's going to protect you. I know you don't like it dude. But it'll help."

If I had the guts to slap Kevin across the face. I would. I was so angry, it was unreal.

"Protect me!?"

I lifted up the back of my hair, showing the red lump that was already starting to bruise on the back of my upper neck.

"How is that protecting me!? You being there for me is the protections I need!"

"Who the fuck did that to you?"

"Some of your team members. But it does not matter. We were only joking with them anyway, right?"

Kevin wrapped him arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace. "Tomorrow show me who did this to you and I'll take care of it."

"I'm only some dweeb you know."

"You know I didn't mean that. Right, Edd?"

I did not say a word, I could not even look at him. Even if he says he did not mean it, why would he still say such hateful words? I can not understand. My body moved to Kevin's as he placed a kiss on my lips, his lips tasted bitter and of smoke. My lips stood still, and he noticed, pulling away quicker than he hoped.

"Don't do this to me Edd."

I slowly got up from my bed, opening my bedroom door. I have had quite enough.

"You may leave."

Kevin stared at me, and then with out a word, he obeyed me and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait! And that this is so short, and possibly not the best! I started college and taking the max credits that is taking up all my time. That and it left me with writers block for this chapter. I have not forgotten it though!**

 **Heads up!: This has mature contexts throughout this whole story plot. If you are sensitive to sexual scenes, strong language, drugs and alcohol use, or anything of that nature. Then I suggest not to read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Kevin and I didn't break up, although it sure did felt as if we did at times. We did not make eye contact in school; not even a glimpse at each other's lunch table. He went back to sitting with his team and friends; as I went back to sitting with Ed and Eddy. The bullying from his team members towards me did decline a small amount, but they still say I went too far with the joke. It was not a joke though, it was real. Ed and Eddy never brought it back up, probably because they weren't sure what to think. Kevin and I did not show any type of affection any more in public. Once a week or every other week, we would spend the night together. Even then, there wasn't as much talking, laughing, and cuddling as there use to be. It felt more like we needed to get our sexual dosage of the week; then continued to act like we did not know each other.

Kevin focused on his sports, along with starting to party a lot more, and Nat informed me that Kevin got back into drugs. That's the only way I truly knew what was going on in Kevin's life, was through Nat. I on the other hand focused on school, that's all I could handle; the rest of the time I spent it in the library or bed. I did not know how to deal with what I was feeling from that one day. It was a mixture of hurt, betrayal, anger, love, and sadness. How does one deal with all these emotions at once? I haven't a clue, all I could do was rest. Other than that, things seemed as if they were back to the way things were. Way back, before Kevin and I even got together. Instead of moving forward as a couple, we fell backwards; far, far backwards.

As of now, I was under Kevin, his member inside me, my hips moving with his thrusts. His lips were chapped and his face was tired, I would not doubt that he was high on some type of narcotic as of now. Before clothes started coming off, we barely said five words to each other. What happened to my lover? What happened to our love? Something so pure and strong was now tainted by hurt and guilt. Even his moans seemed more filled with sadness than with pleasure. This was the only connection time we had, it was needed, but I was not sure if it was healing or breaking us.

My body hurt. Kevin didn't take as much time and patience as he usually does. The once gentle love was now aggressive in all different sort of ways. His room smelled of smoke, old beer, and the sweat that was now coming off our bodies. This felt dirty; as if I should be ashamed. The once magical connection seemed to have disappeared. But I refused to have lost my Kevin completely.

His lips pressed into mine, deeply and slowly. The way he kissed me never changed. Just something so simple still spoke volumes of his feelings and love he still has for me. And that's what I was holding onto. Those kisses.

"We should get you home. It's a school night."

Kevin threw the condom away and started putting his clothes on. I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay in his bed for the night and be in his strong, safe arms. But I didn't fuss and started dressing myself obediently. Kevin's body now glistens and was glowing from the beads of sweat all over him. His body was still strong and proud, but his eyes were tired and sad. It was a strange mixture to see him in.

I put my beanie back on my head and threw on one of the hoodies that Kevin ended up lending to me when we first started dating. I have had it for a while now, but I could still faintly get the scent of Kevin off of it. It always brought me comfort.

I followed Kevin down the stairs and out into the sharp chill of the wind. Everything was quiet, it was late at night and the world was asleep. Even though I lived right down the street from Kevin, he always insisted to walk me home, even now. Our walk was now as quiet as the night and out hands stayed in our pockets instead of embracing one another's. I use to dread seeing my door front inch closer and closer with each step. It meant I had to leave the man of my dreams. Now I dread it for the awkward goodbyes it now brought. But none the less, my face was now to the door, and I slowly turned on my heels to face Kevin. Those bright green eyes still captured my heart as they gazed into mine. My heart skipped a beat as always when I saw the small smirk dance across his face.

"I'm glad I got to see you tonight." Kevin's arms wrapped around me and held my body tightly to his. His warmth brought me comfort and his strong arms brought me safety. I felt like an addict needing more as he slowly dropped his arms from around me and started to walk towards his home.

A few steps towards the road and then he stopped, to look at me once more with those dazzling green eyes. "And Edd. I'm sorry about everything."

My heart fluttered and my cheeks blushed. It was finally time to get my Kevin back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry these are taking so long and that this chapter is so short! Been having horrible writers block, as you can probably tell with how poorly this chapter is written. I'm so happy some of ya'll have been enjoying this though! I'm starting to work up new ideas for more KevEdd fanfics. Becauses sadly, this one is coming to an end soon. But who knows, maybe I'll get inspiration to pick it up after it ends ;)**

 **Heads up!: This has mature contexts through out this whole story plot. If you are sensitive to sexual scenes, strong language, drugs and alcohol use, or anything of that nature. Then I suggest not to read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story plot.**

Chapter 10

* * *

My eyes shot open as there was pounding at my door. I looked over at my alarm clock, it was 2am.

"Who on earth is pounding at my door at this hour of the night."

I got out of bed and put my slippers on before moving quickly down stairs. The pounding was still just as strong and as loud with a steady rhythm. Well, if you could call that rhythm.

"I'm coming! What the hell is it!?"

Not very common for me to swear, but it was 2am! I grabbed the handle and opened the door and there stood my Kevin. Eyes bloodshot and puffy, tears rolling down his dirty cheeks, his fists were white from holding them so tight, but his body was shaking. I have never seen him look so weak and broken before.

"Hey Edd, can I stay here for the night?"

Without hesitation I rushed him inside and started to wipe his tears away with my thumbs.

"What on earth happened to you?!"

Kevin flashed a small smirk at me. How he could even smirk in a time like this, with his eyes so puffy and tear stains on his face? Heaven only knows. "You know how I apologized that one night and we were slowly working things out?"

I dragged him with me into the kitchen and took a damp cloth, starting to wash away the dirt and stained tears on his cheeks. Now noticing the dry blood around his nose and mouth. "What did you do?"

He twitched back from pain as I pressed the cloth to his swollen lip. "I decided it was time for my father to know about us."

"Kevin, you didn't."

"He sends his love and blessings."

I rolled my eyes to my red heads smartass joke. "Kevin, I thought we agreed to remain low key until we moved out of this area."

"I know, I know. But we only have a few weeks left of school."

My eyes rolled again as I cleaned up all the dry blood that was on his face. "We still have to live here without any drama or getting injured till then."

"We'll be doing our own thing for the summer! Then getting out of here to go to college together." Kevin pulled me into his arms and pressed his warm, red lips deeply into mine. "It'll be just me and you babe soon enough."

My heart sank as my mind skipped right to my dirty little secret. If only I could tell him. I have to tell him; but I don't know how. This wasn't the time or place for it, of course. I shall keep my secret for the mean time.

"Plus, you look pretty cute just standing there in your boxers. I'm starting to feel better already."

My face grew bright red. Curses. I forgot all about still being in my boxers. I can not believe I did not put on some clothes before answering the door.

"I shall put clothes on right away!"

I turned on my heels to head towards my room, but Kevin's strong arms wrapped around me and held my body to his. His strong, muscular, clothed body brought warmth to my smaller, slender, barely clothed body. His lips pressed lovingly into my shoulders as he whispered. "I can't wait to be able to spend every day like this with you."

My cheeks turned red and my heart sank. I can't tell him. How could I? How am I going to do this? I'll figure it out.

I turned to face Kevin and took his hands in mine and flashed a smile. "Let's go get you cleaned up and go to bed."

My fingers intertwined with Kevin's, his strong hands wrapped perfectly around my long and slender hand. I held onto him tightly as I led him to the way of my upstairs bathroom. We worked perfectly in sync with one another; without a single word said, the bath was running and Kevin was undressing, slipping his bruised body into the hot water. I removed the only poor excuse of clothing that I was wearing and allowed my body to sit in the hot water behind Kevin's. Without any hesitation, I slowly began washing his body, going over his bruises with more attention, even though I knew I could not just wash them away. Oh but how I wish I could, I would do anything to wash away any pain that has come to him because of me. At least I can wash away the touch of his father away form his skin, even if it is only mentally, it is what I needed to believe. I will wash away the touch, and soon the bruises with fade, along with the ache and pain.

Kevin and I stayed silent. The only sound you could hear through out the house was of the water in the tub moving as I cleaned Kevin's body, and the low deep breaths he took as I did so. My lips pressed softly into the back of my lovers shoulder, and I breathed in his musk with the fresh scent of lavender from the soap I was cleaning him with. I shut my eyes to take in the moment I would not mind to last a life time. I loved this man.

 _How on earth am I going to leave him?_


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I left the last chapter in a hanger spot. So let's go back for a quick chapter and see what's up in Edd's head. Shall we?**

 **Heads up!: This has mature contexts through out this whole story plot. If you are sensitive to sexual scenes, strong language, drugs and alcohol use, or anything of that nature. Then I suggest not to read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story plot.**

Chapter 11.

* * *

Fliers, brochures, letters, and everything in between. Almost all the colleges that I have applied for have sent me acceptance letters. Along with my dream college, and the college Kevin and I have been planning to go to together. It had the best sports academic around, and a decent science one. This was Kevin's dream. Shortly after our first "I love yous." He started planning everything out.

He was for sure going to be accepted to this college, and he was, and I promised to follow him with wherever he goes in life. He found what apartment building he liked best for us to move into. What part-time jobs we could have while going to college together. He even planned out date ideas by looking up the local entertainment scene. This was our plan together. To finally be open as a couple and living together in peace.

But now with this acceptance letter in my lap from my dream college. That sweet sweet dream Kevin and I had now started to have a bitter taste. Even with my grades being at the top of my class, and working as hard as I humanly could. I still did not believe I would get accepted to my dream college. One with the best science labs around. What I could do with all that knowledge at my finger tips. I could achieve any one of my dreams and goals. I could achieve all of them if I so pleased. But could I allow my dream to out shine our dream?

How much of that dream was truly mine though? A college I had no interest in, living in an area that is too busy and rowdy for my liking. The only truly pleasing part about that choice was being able to live with my Kevin. As much as I wish I didn't have to say this. But was that truly enough to make me truly happy? I do not know. I know that it should. But my heart and my mind are conflicting each other.

"Maybe he'll understand."

 _No Edd! Stop thinking like that! You promised you would follow Kevin!_

But that was before all of this toxic started spilling into our relationship.

Here I am. Staring at two acceptance letters. Two empty envelopes. One of them will be sent out tonight to further my future. And as much as it may kill me. I know what one I need to fill.

And I did. I cleaned up all the papers from the coffee table, putting them into a neat pile to put in the recycling bin. I picked up the now filled envelope and steadied my nerves as I walked out the door, placing it in the mailbox. From here on, I am now a student to the college of my dreams. What an odd feeling that left in the pit of my stomach. A feeling of pride and grief all mixed together. No clear line of it this was the right or wrong choice. But my mind is made up, and it's too late now.

I did not allow myself to hang my head in shame, even though part of me wanted to as I walked back into the house. I held myself with pride and I was proud, this is the choice I wanted. This is what I've been battling with for weeks.

But that proudness soon fell to guilt as I opened my bedroom door and saw my lover there, sleeping peacefully in bed. How could I do this to him?

"Surely if he loves me, he'll understand, and we will work things out."

Was that too much of a hopeful dream for something that will probably end so tragically? Possibly.

I crawled into bed with Kevin, studying his peaceful, sleeping face as he took in slow, deep breaths.

"I can always tell him some other day."


	12. Chapter 12

**The end is coming quick! And it may not be a happy ending! Sorry it's taking so long to get chapters out lately. College and writers block. I have started a second RevKevEdd! Story so I will have something else going after this one is over :)**

 **Heads up!: This has mature contexts through out this whole story plot. If you are sensitive to sexual scenes, strong language, drugs and alcohol use, or anything of that nature. Then I suggest not to read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story plot.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Months have passed and I still could not tell Kevin about my decision I made without him. For all he knew, we were still going off together and going with the original plans. I didn't have it in me to break his heart. But here we are, standing in our caps and gowns, graduating high school. My time is up, and I need to tell him.

Our ceremony was already over and my parents actually took the day off for their busy schedule to be there. At this said moment, my mother was telling Kevin and I to get closer while she took probably hundreds of pictures. And my father was waiting as patiently as he could while my mother directed Kevin and I to pose.

"Eddward, straighten up. Kevin, don't be afraid to put your arm around him."

"Mother, we're in a public setting."

"No one is going to notice! I waited far too long for my young Eddward to come home with a partner. Now that you have Kevin, I need pictures!"

My eyes rolled, pushing out a heavy sigh from my chest. "Mother."

Kevin chuckled at me. "At least she approves babe."

Even though Kevin chuckled, I could still hear some sadness in his voice. Ever since that one night, Kevin and his father had a hard time staying on good terms. Even today, Kevin's father did not come to see his sons graduation. Even though my mother was now like Kevin's mother hen, and my father welcomed Kevin into our house whenever he needed a place to stay. I knew he still wishing he could only get the same love and support from his own father.

Soft lips touched my cheek as I heard my mother gasp.

"There we go! Beautiful couple photo!"

My face became bright red as Kevin's lips warmed up one small spot on me. "K-Kevin! What on earth are you doing!? What if someone sees!?"

"We're graduated now. Let them! We're going to be moving in with each other in less than a month anyway. Who cares what they think?"

There it was. Another opportunity to break his heart and tell him I wasn't going with him. But again, I couldn't bring myself to say such words. How awful would it be to wait until the day he leaves to tell him I'm not going?

 _Pretty awful._

"Eddward! Stop daydreaming, it's ruining these pictures!"

"Sorry mother."

I could tell my fathers patients was running just as short with my mother as mine.

"Hunny, the boy have had enough with the pictures. We have to go to work or we'll be late."

"It's not every day my only child graduates high school."

My father rolled his eyes. He knew when to pick his battles with my strong minded mother. This was a battle not to be fought, even though my mother knew he was right; she put the camera away and took out her wallet, handing me some money.

"I apologize that we ca not stay to celebrate tonight with you Eddward. Please treat yourselves to anything you want tonight. Your father and I will be home our normal time."

"Thank you mother, father."

We exchanged our hugs, kisses and goodbyes. My parents went on their way to work, while Kevin and I went on our way to my house. On the walk home, I did not say much, I shamefully did not even listen much once Kevin started talking about our future together again. My chest was aching and my head spinning while thinking of a million ways to break the news to him. Right here? After we eat? Whiles he's zoned himself into his violent video games? After sex so he's in a good mood?

 _No, no, no Eddward. You need to tell him as soon as possible. As soon as you walk in the door. Tell him._

But that plan was quickly put off. As soon as the door closed I turned to Kevin.

"We need to talk about somethi-."

My words were cut off as my body was pressed up against the wall by Kevin's. Our lips clashing in a rhythmic dance. I could already feel his harden member pressed up against me. If I was not so concerned about what I had to tell him, I know I would have enjoyed his forcefulness even more. I did not pull away though, since I have been longing for his touch and kisses and the way he makes my body feel like ecstasy. Maybe this makeout session will be what I need to relax myself to tell him.

My mind was racing and my lips were still dancing with Kevin's. I think he could tell just by my kisses that my mind was traveling else where, and he wanted my mind on him, and he knew how to get it. With my body still against the wall, Kevin lift my legs up around his waist and my body moved easily with his as a familiar position. All my running thoughts and worrying stopped as soon as Kevin's hips thrust into mine. I couldn't help but to moan into his mouth as his member rubbed and humped against mine. I felt him smirk against my lips, pleased with the sound he made come out of me.

He carried us to the couch, I under him, and my head fell back as he skillfully started grinding himself more into me. My eyes were closed and I held on desperately to the couch as my jeans felt too tight to handle. I could feel Kevin's eyes dance across my body. I could feel how hungry he was for me by the way he moved his member against mine. Another hard thrust and I moaned out his name, feeling myself becoming hungry for him. I know he could sense it and that he was eating up my energy.

I could not control the whimper of disapproval as he pulled himself away from me. My eyes opened and I looked up at Kevin, seeing his pants and boxers now pulled down to his knees and he was starting to do the same to mine. His member was about the same length as mine, but a little thicker, the pubic area was not as clean shaven as mine, but he kept it trimmed down. As he tugged my pants with my boxers down, I slipped one of my legs out, and kept them spread. When we first got together and our first few times fooling around, Kevin would have to move my body for me, I was too shy to show my wants and needs. But now I find myself moving Kevin how I want him to go and I have no shyness anymore.

Kevin held his body over mine, the lengths of our members pressed against one another as he kissed me. I clung onto him as I felt his hand wrap around both of our members to stroke them together. I was feeling at bliss. My hips rocked with the was he stroked us. My breathing grew harder and faster with his strokes. My lip quiver as he began leaving his mark on my neck.

"K-Kevin.."

Kevin let out a groan as I whimpered out his name and his member started humping against mine. If I was not as skilled and trained by Kevin as I am now. I would have exploded right there and then. But with Kevin's constant teasing and telling me to hold it, I have learned to last a lot longer during our intimate times.

Kevin's lips brushed against my ear as he was still moving his hips against mine. "I can't wait to do this everyday with you in our own place."

And there it was. All the pleasure left my body and the thoughts came rushing back in. My heart sank to my stomach. I pressed my hands on Kevin's chest, stopping him right away.

"Stop."

I could see the confusion on his face. But he did as I asked without any complaints or hesitation and sat back on his knees. I looked at him and tried to swallow my guilt and fears down. But it did not work. My body stopped trembling from pleasure and started shaking from fear. I knew I was about to break this boys heart.

"I'm... I am not going with you."

If those words were an arrow, with the expression on Kevin's face, I knew it pierced right through his heart.

"Double D. What do you mean?"

"I can not go with you. I got accepted to a different college that would fit my needs and wants better. I have decided to go. I am not going with you."

All this time Kevin and I have been together, even the difficult times. I have never witness Kevin look weak. And I have never witness a tear shed by my redhead. But I was the one who changed that.

"I have to go."

Kevin pulled his pants up and threw his shirt back on and quickly went towards the door. I stumbled on the jeans that was still wrapped around one of my ankles and tried going after him.

"Kevin! No! Wait!"

But he did not wait. The door slammed behind him. And I was left standing there, naked and broken, as vulnerable as I could ever be. Knowing I just lost the man of my dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

**One more chapter after this!**

 **I am thinking about continuing it though.**

 **I'm not sure.**

 **What do you guys think? :)**

Chapter 13

Kevin's POV

"I can not go with you. I got accepted to a different college that would fit my needs and wants better. I have decided to go. I am not going with you."

Who knew that just a few sentences could shatter my heart completely. I couldn't think of anything, other than to run away from this hurt, and I did. I started putting in my clothes and get off the couch where Edd was still laying.

"I have to go."

I let my feet carry me quickly to the door, thankfully my shoes slipped on easily, and then I was out the door before Edd could stop me. Part of me wanted to be stop and just to hold him to me, hoping all of this was a bad dream. Thankfully the logical part of my brain knew that this was reality, and if I stayed any longer then I would just get my heart broken even more. And thankfully, me feet moved quickly with my brain and did not stop until I got into the safety of my own house.

As soon as the door clicked shut, the tears came out. I'm not much of a crier, and no one I've dated ever made me cry before. But I've never loved someone like Edd before. I would do anything for him, just to keep him happy and safe, even if it meant breaking my own heart. Which, I guess, I'm in that situation now.

"But I want to be selfish."

I barely choked out those words before I was back against the way, sitting on my sorry ass, crying at the front door. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't stop. I never felt this ache in my chest before. My heart feels like it's aching from pain, my chest is tight, my head is spinning, and my breathing is so unsteady, I wouldn't be surprised if it stopped. So this is what having your heart broken feels like. Now I feel awful for breaking so many girls hearts. I would wish this feeling on my worse enemy.

"Kev.. Are you okay?"

My heart sank even more.

 _"Fuck. I forgot he was home."_

I looked up to see my dad. Not as drunken as I would expect by this time. He didn't even have a beer in his hand or a bottle of liquor to his mouth. He actually looked pretty sober, concerned, but sober.

I took a deep breath and wiped my tears with my sleeve. "Yeah dude, just a hard day."

His lips pressed together as the concern expression stayed on his face and grew with trying to figure out I was like this. I guess it hit him or something, cause next thing I know, he's sitting down on the floor next to me.

"Is this about your boyfriend?"

Well that's a first, he never would call Edd my boyfriend. His favorite things to call Edd was a fag, queer, and little fucker.

I leaned my head back against the wall. "Something like that dad. Don't worry about it."

"Kev, tell me what happened dude."

I looked over at my dad with confusion. Even when I dated girls and broke up with them, he never asked him about them. Just wanted to make sure I wore a condom when I fucked them so I didn't make him a granddad.

"Who are you and what did you do to my dad?"

He laughed!? I haven't heard my dad laugh since I was a kid.

"It's me dipshit. Now tell me what happened with you two faggots."

Ah, there he is.

I shrugged and turned my attention back to the ceiling. "I don't know dude. One minute things are perfect and going to plan. Next mind Edd is telling me that he's leaving me. He's going to his dream college and isn't coming with me anymore."

When I glanced back over to my dad, I was surprised to see he was actually listening. Nodding his head in understanding, keeping his eyes on me while I spoke, and I could see he was even trying to think of ways to talk to me about what was happening.

"I'm sorry Kev, you seemed like you really liked this kid."

"I'm in love with him dad."

His expression dropped into something more serious. "Really?"

"Really. Dad, I know you don't get it, or like it, but." I pulled out this small ring I had kept in my pocket. It wasn't anything special, but it was what I could afford with my small part time job I took up after school the last few months. "I want to marry that boy."

My dads eyes grew wide and I started bracing myself for the worst. "Kevin, you just graduated high school. You're too young to be thinking about marrying some fling."

"He's not a fling dad. I've had feelings for him for years but was always too afraid to act up on it. I was always afraid he would pick up on my feelings for him, so like the dumbass I am, I bullied him. I didn't want him finding out and being grossed out by me. Even after all the shit I put that kid through, he still kissed me back. He still allowed me to be lucky enough to call him mine almost a year and a half ago. He allowed me to laugh and love and grow with him. He allowed me to be his first lover dad, and he felt like mine. I don't see myself with anyone else but him. I know he's the one."

My dad moved his back against the wall and looked forward, thinking. I hung my head, waiting for his hell. But the only thing there was, was awkward silence until he decided to speak.

"You know Kev. I may not understand it. But you really love him this much, and he loves you. Then you two should be able to work this out."

"I know dad. He wants to follow his parents foot steps with becoming a doctor. He has his life planned out. I don't, and I don't want to hold him back. He let me go, so I need to let him go."

My dad nodded his head and then patted me on the shoulder. I flinched out of habit; it's been forever since he touched me out of kindness. I saw his face tighten when I flinched, but it relaxed again quickly.

"You're a good kid Kev. I don't know where you got this from. Your mother maybe. I'm sorry things couldn't work out with your boyfriend."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem dude."

My dad got up and went to the kitchen, coming back with a beer in his hand and handing it to me. I'll admit, it kind of threw me for a loop. Even though my dad is an alcoholic and we have more than enough alcohol around the house. He never wanted me to drink and if I came home drunk he would give me hell. Maybe now I understand more he doesn't want me following in his footsteps.

He handed me the beer and sat back down next to me. "You're more of an adult now than I thought. You had a hard day, so just relax."

"Are you sure? Where's yours?"

"I'm sure. And I'm not drinking today dude. Tell me about your boyfriend and anything else you may need to get off your chest."

Even though my heart was still aching and I was still broken and hurt. I couldn't help but to smile. My dad was really trying to be a good day and it meant a lot. It's been a long ass time since I was able to sit next to my and talk to him.

"Thanks."

I opened the beer and sat back, taking a good, big sip before starting to go off on my rants. We sat there for a good three hours with me talking and my dad mainly listening. He gave words of encouragement, he asked questions, he seemed interested it, and he was being the support system that I needed. Nothing could take away this pain I've been feeling for Edd. But I gotta admit, this helped some.


	14. Chapter 14

**Last chapter!**

 **A lot of you are people going to have a very strong sense of emotion with how you've been commenting in the reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Heads up!: This has mature contexts through out this whole story plot. If you are sensitive to sexual scenes, strong language, drugs and alcohol use, or anything of that nature. Then I suggest not to read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14.**

This summer did not got as planned at all. There was no long night to watch stars, there was no parties, no adventures, no laughs, no kisses, no comfort. There was no Kevin I tried everything I could think of to contact him, I called him, texted him, even went over to his house. But the only time I saw him since that day was when I ran into him at the grocery store. Even then, he just nodded at me and walked out the store, leaving all his things behind. Looking back on it now, I wish I would've went after him.

The end of summer is here, I leave to college tonight, and I still haven't been with my Kevin. I did not want to break up with him, but the reaction he had and his actions he has been having shows that we are broken up. This is my first breakup, and honestly, I'm not sure what to think about it. It is a confusing feeling to have. I can not understand how I can feel both numb and hurt so bad at the same time. It does not seem like a humanly possible feeling to have.

My body let out all the tension I was holding in with a long, loud sigh. I looked around my mainly empty room, just a few boxes left for me to put in the car. This was it. Tomorrow would be a brand new start on a new and bright future for me. It wasn't the original plan as last year, but it was a plan I was happy with.

...Right?

 _Right Eddward. This is where you want to go in life. This is where you belong. This will make you happy._

"But how happy will I be without Kevin?"

My thoughts were quickly cut short when I heard my father yelling up the stairs. "Eddward, are you almost ready boy? We don't want to be late!"

"On my way father! Just have a few more boxes!"

I scooped the boxers that were left in my room in my arms and made my way down stairs. My father was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and took the boxes from me. Even though I resembled my father greatly, he was much more fun than me. I'm sure if I put in the effort like Kevin wanted me to when he would take me with him on his runs. I would end up building muscle like my father. I was much like my mother though, more interested in books than finding a way to enhance my physical appearance, as silly as that sound.

"Eddward, isn't Kevin going to see you off?" My mother spoke in such sweet words as she gathered a few goodie bags she made for me to help my first few days of college go smoother. I have no idea what she put in them, but I would not turn them down.

"No mother, I think Kevin is too busy for me today."

"Would you like to wait for a moment when he may be able to see you?"

"Mother, I do not think I will be seeing him today."

"What a shame."

"Eddward, we're going to be late!" My father yelled from outside by the car. My father hardly raised his voice, and even though this was not in a mean nature way, it still caught me off guard. My father hates being late, which is where I get my need to be timely.

"We better go before your father has a heart attack." My mother handed me a few of the bags she made up, and I followed her out the door.

I smiled as my father held the door open for my mother, just a simple gesture, but I don't believe I ever saw my mother open her own car door if my father was around. I do believe I've never seen her hold any door open with my father around. He treated her like his queen and it was an inspiring thing to watch while growing up, and it still is today. As a child I knew I always wanted what my parents had; just with a member of the same sex and not opposite. I did get to experience such simple but loving actions for awhile with Kevin. He would always call me his prince during late cuddle nights when he did not care what corny words fell for him lips. But those have ended, and I've missed them truly.

I clicked my buckle in the backseat of the car and it came to life, sending soft vibrations through my body. This was finally it as we pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road, home was not here anymore. I was going to now be living in a small studio apartment just a few blocks away from my college. I will be studying medicine and science and following my passion. That shall be my new home, I will be starting off as my own, but I'm an sure I'll make like-minded friends. As for a new relationship? I do not believe that is in the books for me. I will wait for Kevin if I have to, but I want to remain his prince.

As we drove down the road, my mother told my father to turn down a road we really did not need to turn on. At least, not to get to the college; but my mother had other things in mind. I held my breath as I realized that we were now on Kevin's road, and my heart sank to me stomach as we inched closer to his house and I saw that beautiful redhead out in his yard. He clearly was not expecting to see me today, he seemed very busy clearing out dead plants from his yard. He wore his skinny blue jeans that I nagged him about throwing away since they were covered in holes, but he called them his work pants. He was shirtless but his body glisten with sweat, and you could see the evidence of trying to wear a white tank top wrapped around one of his belt loops.

"Stop."

My father did as I requested and stopped the car in front of Kevin's house. I could not remove myself from the car fast enough. I needed to see him so bad, even if he did not want to see me, I needed him.

"Kevin."

As soon as he turned around to gaze my way, his face went pale, as if he saw a ghost. I couldn't help myself, and I did not even care if he was dirty right now, I craved his touch. I walked right up to the stunned redhead and hugged him tightly, feeling surprised as I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Is everything ok Edd?"

I looked at him, those gorgeous eyes I fell in love with. His strong structured face that had light freckles dancing about it. Every time I looked at him I fell more in love.

"I have missed you. I am heading to college and I have not spent time with you once this summer."

"Well, yeah, we broke up dude."

 _Knife in heart number one._

"Wouldn't both parties need to be in knowledge of the break up for it to be real then?"

Kevin's lips pressed together, I am not sure if it was out of anger or hurt. "I guess, but I would've thought not seeing you would be clear enough."

I removed my arms from around his neck once I felt the coldness on my body that matched with his cold words. "This is correct. I would have just thought a proper break up and an explanation of why we are breaking up would have been nice."

"Dude, this isn't school. It's just a break up. I just don't want to be with you anymore."

 _Knife number two._

I nibbled on my inner lip, trying to keep my tears from coming forward. "But what about the plan?"

Kevin's voice raised, and if his face had hurt in it before, it was overthrown by anger now. "The plan Edd? You threw that out the window months ago, along with me!"

 _Knife number three._

"I did not throw you out Kevin, I just changed a few things."

"Bullshit Edd. Why did you even come here? To rub it in my face that you're going to be out of my life forever? Well good. I hope you find some doctor to fuck you in the ass and try to make you happy."

 _Knife number four._

Kevin turned around and went back to doing his yard work, which I'm glad he did, because I could not control the tears that were now running down my face. I heard my mother in the car behind me telling my father to sit back down and that this was my battle, not his. It was even more embarrassing having my parents here to witness this. To see the hurt side of Kevin that I did not like seeing myself. They probably thought he was a monster, but I knew this is how he dealt with heart break. Did not mean that his words stung any less, they probably stung more. But I still knew my Kevin was in there.

I took a deep, shaking breath, wiping off the tears from my cheeks. "Okay Kevin, I apologize for causing you pain. But I shall do as you wish. I love you my prince."

Before Kevin could say another hurtful world I was back in the car, buckling myself up. My father got the car going as fast as he knew my mother would allow him. And I sank back in my seat, tears still coming down my face.

"Good riddance!" My father said very loudly as my mother tried to hush him.

The numbness I had all summer started to fade and the hurt started to sink in. This was going to be a long drive. My heart tugged as I looked out the back window and saw Kevin standing in his yard, looking my way, with tears matching my own.

 _Knife number five._

* * *

 **So there we have it! That's the end! But even I'm upset with myself for ending it in such a heart break. I was thinking that maybe Edd and Kevin need to have some story time of when they come home from college and see each other again after such a long time.**

 **What do you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok. I could but leave the story ended like that! It drove me nuts! So fast forward and see how things go!**

 **Heads up!: This has mature contexts through out this whole story plot. If you are sensitive to sexual scenes, strong language, drugs and alcohol use, or anything of that nature. Then I suggest not to read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15.**

It's been about four years since I left home to work on my education on becoming a doctor. Within these years a lot has happened. It was the fastest and also the longest years of my life; I remember a lot, but a lot of it is also a blur. All I know is that I've grown in a much stronger and better person, and that's all that matters.

I felt a hand slip over mine, intertwining our fingers together. I was quickly snapped out of my window view daydream and back into reality.

"Are you alright Edd? You seem to be daydreaming a lot."

I looked over to the drivers side of the car to see my other half, Daniel. We met the first year of college. Actually, out of all the seats he could've taken during one of our science classes, he decided he was going to sit next to me. I didn't mind. He had thick wavy but clean cut brown hair, with deep brown eyes that you could get lost in. His built was toned and athletic, he was slightly taller than me, and his skin was sun kissed.

I smiled at this art piece of a man as I squeezed his hand within mine. "I know my love, I apologize. I am just worried of his mother and father are going to react to this. I have not told them about you at all, so this will be a shock."

"You were the one that said you didn't want to talk to anyone from back home while you were college, sugar. You had three years to tell them about us, I think it's time."

I let out a small huff. "Still a month away, Daniel."

He let out a small chuckle and brought my hands to his lips, kissing it as gently as he could. "I'm sorry, sugar."

I smiled and leaned back in my seat, staring at my lover. We started dating half way through the first year of college. One would think I would not have a choice other wise; Daniel was a strong hearted and determined young man. If he saw something he wanted, he would go and get it. Even after months of me turning him down, yelling at him, cursing at him, wishing he would leave alone for one day.

The day he did stay in his dorm sick, and I was in class with the peace of only me. No more sly kid that would ask me on a date at least a handful of times during every day. I found myself missing him. Then I realized how much I did actually enjoy him being around me. How much I stared at him. How much I looked forward to seeing him that day.

After class I went straight to his dorm room; the only reason I had the knowledge of what one it was, is because Daniel told me every day to stop by if I changed my mind. I did changed my mind, I knocked on his door, and this beautiful but clearly ill boy stood at his door, smiling as wide as he could be. I usually hate germs, as many know, and I try my best to stay away from them. But when his arms wrapped around me, and his lips pressed into mine, I had to welcome it.

It brought comfort and joy to my body that I have not felt in s long time. My lips missed the warmth of someone else pressed against them. Daniels kisses were always so gentle but also so full of passion, it was easy to become addicted to them. Even though I did get sick shortly after, I did not mind at all. I had Daniel over taking care of me, keeping me company, and filling my body with the warmth that it craved.

"Is this the house, sugar?"

Snapping out of my daydreaming, yet again, I looked up to see my house. I felt nervous butterflies, but also excited to see my parents again. I haven't been here in so long, but I truly did not wish to spend another Christmas without them.

"This is my parents house, yes."

Daniel gave my hand another comforting squeeze and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "I'll be right by your side sugar, I can't wait to meet your parents."

I could not help but to smile and gave an accepting nod. "Shall we go then?"

Daniel gave me a kiss on the lips before we stepped out of the car. I waited till Daniel was to my side and I took his hand in mine while I led the way to the front door. I took a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside.

"Mother? Father?"

My mother's voice rang with excitement and honestly, I did not know she could move as fast as she did to greet us at the door. "My Eddward! My son! I can not believe you are actually here!"

Her arms wrapped around me tighter and stronger than I could imagine. Pulling me away from Daniel and into her full embrace.

"I apologize mother that I have not been here sooner."

My father then walked in and held his hand out to shake mine. "You should apologize. You left me alone here with your mother."

I let out a chuckle and shook my fathers hand. "Mother can not be that bad."

"I guess not. But I have to say that to stay on her good side."

I smiled, I missed my parents and now feel foolish from staying away from home for so long. I heard Daniel clear his throat from behind me, I almost completely forgot about him.

"Oh! Mother, father! This is Daniel, my fiancée."

Daniel flashed his perfectly straight and white smile and held his hand out to shake my parents hands. They shook his hand but I could tell they were stunned and their attention went quickly back to me.

"You're fiancée? Eddward, when did this happen?" My mother gave me a worried look.

I took Daniels arm in mine and leaned myself against his strong body that I grew addicted to. "We started dating mid first year of college, we shared a few classes together. During Thanksgiving with Daniels family this year, he asked me to marry him."

"Well Eddward, that's wonderful. I just wish we knew you even had a boyfriend all these years."

"I know mother, but I did not know how this was going to work out." I smiled up at Daniel, I was happy. "It worked out wonderfully and I wanted to surprise you and father."

My father let out a laugh, which did leave me a tad confused.

"Oh Eddward. Really wish you told us this sooner, Kevin is coming tomorrow for Christmas!" My father said while still laughing.

My heart sank to my stomach. I could feel my face become as pale as ever when I felt this familiar numbness consume my body. "W-why is Kevin coming here?"

Daniel looked at all of us confused. "Who is Kevin?"

My mother ignored him, which was not like her. "Oh Eddward, Kevin has spent the holidays with us every year since you left for college."

"Why?"

"Well, he comes home to take care of his father, but that's no way to spend the holidays. We have invited him to spend it with us so he has a good experience."

"Tell him that he is not welcomed here this year."

"I will not Eddward, if you would have told us sooner than two days before you decided to come home. Then we would have talked to Kevin. But he is already invited and you will just have to deal with it."

A lot of things have changed since I was last home. My mother normally would never talk to me like this. My father, yes. But not me.

Daniel cut in. "Is Kevin your ex Edd?"

"Yes, and we don't have to spend Christmas here with him."

"Sugar, I do not mind. You are mine now, not his. If the kid needs a place to spend Christmas, then it is very thoughtful of your parents to welcome him into their home."

My mother now beamed with pride. "Oh Daniel I like you already! There, it is settled. We will all have a wonderful Christmas and Kevin will be part of it! Now Daniel, tell me about yourself."

My mother stole my fiancée arm away from me, and all there of them made their way to the living room as Daniel started to talk about himself. I let out a long sigh as I watched them.

"I knew I should not have came home."


	16. Chapter 16

**So guys, let me tell you something. I mainly write all my chapters on my phone. And I don't use iCloud because it always gave me trouble. Well. Here I am. Finishing up a chapter for you guys and really enjoying how it's turning out. And I go to delete one of my old notes I don't need anymore for my final I was going to. And instead I deleted the new chapter I almost finished. Needless to say, I took about half of my final time, just face to desk.**

 **But here we are! I finally decided to rewrite the chapter. And hope I can remember most of what I had in the last chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16

KEVINS POV

It was Christmas morning, and just like every Christmas, it started out with me waking up my pops who is usually passed out in his chair with an empty bottle in his hand. We opened the gifts we got for each other, pops actually wrapped a few instead of leaving it in its original box or bag. Which was a nice surprise that morning, it was small, but it showed that at least he's been trying.

After opening the gifts, I made breakfast for myself and pops. Nothing special, just some eggs, bacon, and a quick things of pancakes that I only burnt a few of. My cooking skills has started to get better after living out on my own for these last few years. Pops was still pretty drunk from his long night of drinking, but he still tried to keep conversation going with me. Asking me how school was going, how much longer I had, what were my plans after. The basic stuff that he asked every year.

Once breakfast was done, I helped my dad to his room and got him in bed before he passed back out. After getting him in bed, I cleaned up the dishes then started getting ready for the day myself. It was my new little Christmas tradition to go over to the Vincent's house every Christmas for their Christmas party. I guess it would normally be a weird situation to go to your exes parents house for Christmas. But every year they invited me, and every year they treated me like family and took me under their wing. They are the most family like thing I've had in my life in years. At least since my mother died or shortly after.

I got dressed in my best that I could gather up. A black shirt paired with nice black, tight jeans, and a green tie. I decided to leave my classic red hat at home, seeing how last time I wore it to the Vincent's Christmas party, Edd's dad took it off my head and hid it until I left. That's one other things that the Vincent's gave me, they taught me more about proper manners and how to behave in more high class situations. I would never be anything like Edd. But I did at least have more to show for myself now instead of a bad attitude.

I threw on my coat and shoes, heading out the door. It wasn't too cold out today, so short walk was rather pleasant. I remember the first year I got invited, I was out riding around on my bike, wondering if it would be a good idea to show up at the Vincent's or not. After riding around and coming to the conclusion that it shouldn't hurt anything, and maybe I'll get to see Edd again; I decided to show up. But there was no Edd, and I almost gave Mrs. Vincent a heart attack while showing up on my bike. So I promised no more riding my bike to her house.

Even though I had hope and anxiety every year that one time when I went to the Vincent's, Edd would be there, but he wasn't. Ever.

What would I even do if he was there?

Run up and hug him?

Scold him for not being in contact with me all these years?

Fall in love with him deeply all over again?

Or end up hating the dorks guts?

I guess I would only know once that situation came up. If it ever came up.

I came up to the front door of the Vincent's and gave it the normal three knocks that I usually gave. I was pretty excited to spend this Christmas with this family yet again, it was always a highlight of my day. And I couldn't help but to smile like a dork when Mrs. Vincent answered the door.

"Kevin, my dear, how lovely to see you! Please come right in!"

"Hey Mrs. V.. I mean, Mrs. Vincent. How are you doing?" I stepped it and removed my shoes right away, and hung my coat up in the normal spot.

"Fine, thank you! Look at you! Looking just as handsome as ever! Now Kevin, before you get comfortable, I have to tell you something."

But it was too late for her to tell me anything. Because as soon as I looked over her shoulder, there he was, the most beautiful boy in the world. The only boy that could make my heart flutter with love and ache with pain at the same time. Eddward Vincent. He looked slightly different, his normal hat was gone, showing his beautiful, silky, jet black hair that was now just pass his shoulders. And his build seemed more toned with slightly more muscle, he must have been working out, he was still as thin as ever, but looked stronger. But those piercing blue eyes still made me feel the same as the day I first realized my affection for him.

 _But who the fuck was this guy standing next to him?_

Edd broke the silence of my disbelief. "Kevin."

"Edd. I didn't expect you to be here. No one told me."

"I have not told anyone about my arrival. Only father and mother were the first to know. Along with family here today, and now you."

"It's nice to see you Edd." I felt my heart beginning to pound at the sound of his voice. I just wanted to run over there, to hold him in my arms, say I'm sorry, and smoother him in kisses. But I knew better and controlled my emotions.

"Yes, well, I came here to surprise my family about my engagement to Daniel. I did not expect you to be here until my mother told me about your invite."

 _Engagement?_

 _Is that who this fucker is?_

"Engagement? Is that who this gentleman is?"

I could see the surprise reaction in Edd's face. He's use to me letting my emotions and anger speak first. But I've grown some, I guess.

Edd wrapped his arms around Daniels, I could feel a bit of pain of jealousy building up inside of me.

"Yes, this is Daniel, my wonderful fiancée."

 _Wonderful? Huh? Looks like an ass to me._

"Well congratulations to you both."

"Thank you." Edd leaned up to give Daniel a kiss on the cheek and I felt my body twitch for annoyance.

I think Mrs. Vincent felt the tension in the air, because she quickly cut in. "Well Kevin dear! Let us give you something to drink and you may get comfortable."

"Thanks." My tone lowered, along with my head as I followed Mrs. Vincent. I couldn't allow myself to look at Edd any longer. I may not have any control left and kiss those sweet lips that I know are begging my name.

Before I could walk by safely, a hand stopped me and was out to shake mine. It was Daniels.

"So you are the one and only Kevin I've heard about. Let's just say, oddly it's pleasurable to meet the guy that messed up so I could have the chance with my Eddward."

 _He's not yours._

I felt anger twitch through my body again, but I tried to control it as I shook Daniels hand. "If you heard that much about me, guess I'm still a big impact on Edds life." I felt Edd shoot me a glare, but I didn't mind. I actually always thought his glares were adorable.

Daniel let out a laugh. "Oh I don't think so kid. I am the one marrying Edd, not you."

"Boys." Mrs. Vincent's face started to fill with worry and I knew I better cut this short.

"Say whatever makes you feel better sport. Again, congratulations."

I walked pass the two, catches Edds gaze with my own. This was going to be an interesting Christmas. And I was going to get Edd back.


	17. Chapter 17

**So now that my finals all over. I have a whole free month to write! So I'm hoping to pump out some chapters a lot more frequently for you!**

* * *

Chapter 17.

The sunlight danced across my face, waking me up from my long slumber. It was now Christmas morning, a morning I haven't spent with my family for a few years. I was filled with joy to spend this day not only with my fiancée, but with my family again too. But I was also a tad bit nervous of the family Christmas party later it the day. I suppose I should not worry too much about it and just cross that bridge when we come upon it.

I felt strong arms wrap around my bare waist and pull me into a strong, warm body I grew accustom to. I smiled as my lips pressed against my fiancée's in a slow rhythmic dance. I have learned to really enjoy waking up every morning to loving kisses. As his fingers traced over my bare bottom, instead of jumping like my old self would, I pressed my body even close to my lovers. After living on my own, and then with Daniel these last few years, I have grown a lot of courage. The shy Eddward was of a thing of the past.

Well, at least in the privacy of my own four walls he was.

I pulled away as I felt Daniels lips press against my neck. "I am sorry my love, but not this morning. Mother and father are likely awake, and you've had enough of that type of affection last night."

Daniel rested his chin on my shoulder and had a pouting expression on his face. "We still didn't do that much last night."

I kissed the middle of my pouting lovers forehead. "Oh my needy boy, you can never seem to get enough affection or attention. Can you?"

"Never enough from you."

I smiled and kissed Daniel lovingly as his bare body was now over mine. I made sure to keep the kisses sweet and innocent, no need for morning affection that my parent could easily hear, or worse, walk in on. Daniel sat back on my legs and looked around my old bedroom, everything was still in place with how I left it four years ago.

"You really have always been a huge nerd, haven't you?"

"I would not say I was a huge nerd. I did, however, enjoy everything to have a place and be organize."

"You're adorable."

"Thank you my love, but I do believe it is time we get up and join mother and father for Christmas morning."

Daniel let out one of his famous sighs and got up, starting to put on his clothes. I joined him and kissed him after I put my slippers on. I appreciated him being on his best behavior and being so understanding during this time at my parents. He was more well behaved than Kevin. But I knew from living on our own and doing what ever we may please all the time, now to watching what we have to do.

Upon going down stairs, I was actually surprised to see some gifts under the tree. I'm sure my mother already sent the packages out in the mail like she has the last few years. Knowing my mother, she went out the night before and bought what she could do Daniel and I would have stuff to open this Christmas. My mother was the one to make everyone feel like a part of something when she was home.

After opening the gifts, my mother had a big breakfast ready for us. Turkey bacon with sunny side up eggs, gluten free pancakes, and fresh fruit on the side. We had the normal small talk. I tried to keep the conversation away from today's Christmas party as much as I could, but nonetheless, we had to talk about it.

"Eddward, would you and Daniel mind going to the basement and grabbing a few bottles of wine for today's event?"

"Of course mother."

"And since you and Daniel showed up unexpectedly, I will have to move the seating arrangements so you will not feel uncomfortable with Kevin around."

"Now you worry about my feeling of being uncomfortable while my ex is here, mother?"

"I'm not going to change my mind about inviting him Eddward. I do however want all three of you to be as comfortable as you can be, along with being on your best behavior."

"But mother."

My father decided to finally chime in. "Eddward, listen to your mother."

"Yes father."

After breakfast and finishing the quick request of getting the wine for my mother, Daniel and I helped my mother with cleaning the house and setting up what needed to be done. Guest would start arriving shortly, and I do not know if I was ready to see Kevin or not. How would I react once I saw him? Someone I use to love so dearly. Someone who hurt me so deeply. Did I still have love for him?

 _I could not._

 _I should not._

After taking my second shower of the day and getting dressed in the proper attire, I helped Daniel with his tie, and before I knew it, guest started arriving. So far, everything was going quite smoothly. Daniel was the life of the party, making all of my family fall in love with him. He was intelligent, good looking, and the King of smooth talking. Which is probably how he swept me off my feet so quickly.

The afternoon was filled with laughter and chatter. It reminded me how I truly did miss my family and our yearly traditions. I asked Daniel to join me in the kitchen to help fill up the plate of the normal cheese and bread, and fill up my glass of wine. It was not like me to drink, but I wanted to relax, and it felt nice to let down my, as Daniel says, "tight ass perfect character." I seem to portray. But whilst in the kitchen with Daniel, I heard the familiar three knocks at the door. The three knocks Kevin always did whenever he came over.

 _Kevin was here._

My body froze as I heard my mother open the door with her usual cheery, welcoming voice. My heart dropped as I heard the smooth, deep, raspy voice of Kevin. Even his voice sent my body, heart, and mind on an emotional roller coaster of pleasure and pain. Daniel could see how much this was troubling me, since I did not try to hide my true emotions at all. Due to the fact that I forgot that Daniel was even there.

"Eddward. Are you alright?"

I plastered a fake smile on my face. "Why yes my love, I shall be just fine."

"If this is too much to handle for you, we can leave."

"No, I refuse." I wrapped my arms around Daniel's neck. "Would you be so kind to do a favor for me?"

Daniel lips pressed to mine. "I'll make him miserable babe."

Daniel could read my wicked mind sometimes. My wickedness grew since meeting him, but I did not mind that much. Even more so for today. I took Daniels hand in mind and stepped out of the kitchen with him, and my eyes locked right on the red head with dancing green eyes. When I saw how he looked at me, I felt as through my heart could jump out of my chest. I have not looked into those eyes in four years, and they could still make me weak in the knees.

 _No Eddward, he hurt you. You are engaged to Daniel. You are not to get feeling for Kevin._

 _I hate Kevin. Yes. I hate him._

All Kevin did was stand there in complete silence, so I decided to break it. "Kevin."

I could see reality hit him again once I spoke.

"Edd. I didn't expect you to be here. No one told me."

"I have not told anyone about my arrival. Only father and mother were the first to know. Along with family here today, and now you."

"It's nice to see you Edd."

 _I am sure it is, seeing how you broke my heart the last time I saw you._

An evil smirk grew across my face, it was now my time to return the pain he gave me. "Yes, well, I came here to surprise my family about my engagement to Daniel. I did not expect you to be here until my mother told me about your invite."

"Engagement? Is that who this gentleman is?"

He didn't even seem phased. I shall admit, I was rather surprised and impressed with how he was handling himself. It was much more mature than the high school Kevin I remember.

I wrapped my arms around Daniel's, pulling myself close to him. "Yes, this is Daniel, my wonderful fiancée."

"Well congratulations to you both."

"Thank you." I said as I leaned up to kiss Daniel on the cheek. And there it was, the twitch of annoyance I could see in Kevin. The old Kevin was still in there, and I was going to eat this up.

My mother offered Kevin a drink, but before he could leave the room with her, Daniel stopped him. I did not really pay attention to what Daniel was saying to him, I was very focused on reading the body language and expression on Kevin. Each twitch of annoyance and anger gave me some sort of joy, I shall admit. I could see he was clenching his jaw from how "pissed" he was. A sight I am all too familiar with.

His jaw line was strong, and I noticed that he let his stubble grow out slightly instead of being clean shaven. His hair was in the same messy style, but he was not wearing his red cap. His red locks danced in the light and clashed nicely with the dancing of his green eyes. I noticed that he looked like he grew more muscle. And how his dark green tie really did complimented his eyes. Those eyes.

 _Eddward! No! Shame on you!_

I came back from my wondering thoughts as Kevin said his parting words.

"Say whatever makes you feel better sport. Again, congratulations."

His eyes locked on mine as he walked by, and I felt my heart dropped to my stomach. I could see the sadness in his eyes, and the love he still had for me. Or am I thinking wishfully?

 _Eddward! There are no need for those wishes!_

The rest of the evening went, for a lack of better terms, awkwardly. Daniel and Kevin shot snippy remarks towards each other the whole evening. I kept to myself, being lost in my own thoughts. Reminding myself to hug and kiss on Daniel now and then so he would not worry about me. And I felt Kevins eyes on me the whole night. Those deep eyes, swallowing me whole, I felt as if I could down in them. Even after he left, I could still feel his eyes on my body.

This was going to be a very interesting break indeed.


	18. Chapter 18

**On a rollllll**

 **Heads up!: This has mature contexts through out this whole story plot. If you are sensitive to sexual scenes, strong language, drugs and alcohol use, or anything of that nature. Then I suggest not to read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story plot.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Within this last week of being back home, saying it was any short than eventful would be a lie. I finally was able catch up with my childhood friends and see familiar faces that I have almost forgotten.

Upon having lunch with Ed and Eddy, I learned all about what they have been doing with their lives. Ed is working at a local comic book store, fitting. While telling him how I have been doing, he believed that I was going to college to become Dr. Frankenstein. Some things will never change. As for Eddy, well, as always, his life seemed to be all over the place. He went to a two year school and then began working as a used car sales man. He is now dating someone who could be the younger sister if Nazz if I wasn't mistaken. But her name seems to have escaped me.

Speaking of Nazz, I also ran into her one day at the coffee shop with Daniel. She apologized to me for her childish ways years ago, something I could not hold a grudge against her for. She also informed me how she was now working at Peach Creek high school and helping the youth. I was proud of her to say the least.

Now let's see, who else did I run into?

Sarah is away over seas to college. Does not surprise me, she is a brave girl who is strong enough to take on the world. Jimmy came out as gay after he graduated and is now working in a salon. And Jonny. Well. He is still the good old Johnny, never without Plank by his side.

Alas, it was now the weekend, and Daniel went to visit his family for the weekend. It was only a few days without him, but I have to admit, I did find myself lonely. It has only been 24 hours, but I was already trying to find ways to keep myself busy and entertained. I already finished all the reading, homework, and preparation that I had to do before next semester. Now I found myself laying on the couch, reading one of my favorite books that I have already read over a dozen times. Sadly, I could not enjoy it, as I kept finding myself become distracted by my own thoughts.

My father was sitting in his dedicated chair next to me, doing his paper work. But I'm sure seeing myself so distracted ended up distracting him. While I was lost within my own thoughts, my gaze above the open book in front of me. My father caught my attention.

"A lot on your mind Eddward?"

My gaze into nothing broke as my eyes shifted towards my father. I felt rather embarrassed. "O-oh. N-no father. I seem to have just been caught daydreaming."

"Daydreaming about what, may I ask?"

"I am afraid I do not quite remember."

My father placed his papers on the end table next to him, along with his pen, and folded his hands in his lap. "Tell me Eddward, are you happy?"

This caught me by surprise. "Happy father?"

"Yes, happy. Are you happy with your life? With Daniel?"

"Oh yes father! I am very happy with Daniel! Why do you ask?"

"You seem to have been daydreaming a lot since Christmas. I wanted to make sure you are truly happy."

I blushed. "Well father, I am someone who merely tends to daydream a lot."

"If you say so. Now instead of pretending to read that book you have read a dozen times, how about you go out? Get some fresh air, keep yourself busy. This weekend will seem to go slower if you stay on the couch the whole time."

I could not help but to smile, he was right, and I had to now do as he says. Even though I am an adult now.

"Very well father."

I placed the book neatly on the coffee table and retrieved my scarf, coat, and books. I adjusted my black beanie on my head and decided to venture out back to the coffee shop. It was not anything too exciting, but it did get me out of the house, kept my mind occupied, and allowed me to see a familiar face now and then. Upon entering the coffee shop, I now wished I did in fact bring my book with me, that way I would not be sitting all alone with nothing to do.

But I people watched. I did find joy in studying other people with how they lived their everyday lives. How happy and joyful they can be. Who they associate themselves with. And what that person means to them. Each life can be sure a beautiful thing that we tend to look pass all the time, since most of us are only concerned with our own lives.

And concern was going to grow as the red head in the red cap, with darling green eyes walked into the coffee shop. It was too late to even think about hiding. Kevins eyes locked right onto mine as soon as he walked in the door. I swallowed hard as I soon began to feel my heart begin to pound in my chest.

Easy Eddward, no need to get yourself worked up.

Kevin flashed me a smile and started to walk up to the table that I was sitting at. That smile, oh how could I have forgotten how that smile could make me weak in the knees. I feel so guilty for these emotions I have no control over. I have tried, and tried, but it seems to appear harder than I thought.

"Hey Double D, you here by yourself?"

I swallowed hard before I could respond. "Y-yes I am. D-Daniel is visiting his family for the w-weekend."

"Oh, cool." Kevin pulled up a chair next to me and sat down.

How could he act so calm and cool!?

He rubbed the back of his neck before speaking his next question. "Why didn't you go with him?"

"I have already met Daniels family plenty of times. I have missed my family and home town. I wanted to stay and enjoy it."

Kevin nodded his head in a slow rhythm. "Cool."

We sat there awkwardly for what seemed like forever. Until Kevin finally blurted out.

"I miss you Edd."

I tried my best to keep my blushes back. "Well, I am right here Kevin."

"But you belong to someone else."

I could not have hid my blush as well this time. "I do indeed belong to somebody else."

Again, awkward silence seems to have taken over. I sat there sipping my tea, keeping all my thoughts to myself. Kevin was tapping his foot, possibly keeping his thoughts within also. Well, most of them, until he blurted out again.

"Do you still love me Edd?"

My body froze but felt hot all at the same time. I did not know what to say or to do. What could one say or do in this situation!? I was engaged to a wonderful man, and here I am, sitting in a coffee shop with the man I loved years ago.

"Um.."

It was so unlike me to not know what to say. There are words upon words upon words that are shoved in this wonderful thing I have called a brain. And all I could think about to say is, "um!?"

Kevin gave me an understanding smilie. Curse him.

"I understand it's probably an odd question to answer."

Very odd indeed.

"Maybe this is easier to answer. Do you hate me?"

Without hesitation I shook my head no. I still could not speak a word. But at least the simple head shake of body language could be clear.

Kevins smile grew wider. "Sweet. Are you not in love with me anymore?"

Why oh why was he doing this now? This was not the time or the place. Daniel was gone for the weekend and I did not of him to fall back on. But before I could even truly think about it, my head began to shake no again.

Kevin leaned in closer to me. I felt as if my body could explode. "You love me Edd?"

I only gave one slight nod yes. Then Kevin stood up from his chair and walked out. Why was he walking out? Was this just a joke? Was he just fooling me!?

Now I was angry.

I stood up from my seat and stormed out of the building. I was going to tell Kevin I hated him! I can not believe he would do this to me! Oh, I was going to give him what for!

But next thing I know, I'm being pulled to behind the building, out of sight. And these strong arms that felt so familiar to my heart, that my heart missed, wrapped around me. Those lips of Kevins pressed deeply into mine. I did not pull away. Everything in my mind told me that this was wrong, to push him off, I had Daniel. But my body stood in place. And my lips rebelled against me as they danced along with Kevins.

Oh, what is this mess I have gotten myself into?


	19. Chapter 19

**For those cheering on for Kevin. I have a feeling like you will like this chapter! :)**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Kevins warmth took over my body. Our lips were locked. He took my breath away. Until reality kicked in, and I finally realized what I was doing, and who I was doing it with. I pushed Kevin off of me as fast as I could, taking in a deep breath of air.

"Stop, this is not right! Oh I am so ashamed! What will Daniel think of me!?"

Kevins face might have well be just as red as mine. Every freckle looked beautiful. His fire red hair fell perfectly around his face, making his enchanting green eyes draw me in even closer.

I was in trouble.

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sigh. "Yeah. You're right, I'm sorry Edd."

I crossed my arms tightly, as if hugging myself to comfort away this guilt. I started pacing back and forth. What do I do? What should I do? I need to tell Daniel right away! But he's with his family, and it would mean much more to talk about it in person, right? Should I leave? Should I talk this out with Kevin? I should probably tell him I never want to talk to him again.

 _No._

Kevin has this over me now. He knows I cheated on Daniel. He knows this kiss could ruin everything. He has this as blackmail.

I glared at Kevin as my anger began to stir up. "Bastard."

"Excuse me?" Kevin seemed shock to hearing me swear, as I use to be disappointed whenever he swore around me.

"This was suppose to be an easy visit for my parents to meet my fiancé! And you... YOU had to come in with being all perfect and making me have feelings again! Then you had to kiss me!?"

Kevin rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, starting to walk away from me.

"Where on earth do you think you are going?! Come back here!"

"I gotta go do something. Follow and yell if you want."

"You're impossible."

"So I've been told, babe."

I huffed at that last comment. I did as Kevin said though, I followed him and kept lecturing him on how he step over boundaries. Kevin did not really say much, he did however had a health amount of eye rolling, head shaking, and sighing.

"And furthermore! You are just going to have to get over the fact that I am now with Daniel and not you!"

"Yeah, yeah. You coming inside? Or are you done?"

I did not realized that I was lecturing Kevin during the whole walk to his house. There was his front door, and I felt my stomach twist. I have not been to his house since that last time I saw him before I left for college. It looked basically the same, just slightly more run down. Probably due to the fact Kevin was not here taking care of it every day.

"Dork, are you coming in or not?"

I snapped out of my train of thought and took a step towards the door. "Are we not a little too old for childish name calling?"

"Stop acting like a dork and I'll stop calling you one."

It was my turn this time to roll my eyes and sigh upon walking inside. Kevins house seemed darker than normal; it was always dark due to his father liking the dark for his drinking, but this felt darker and lonely. It reminded me a lot of the first time I ever came into Kevins house. After we dated for awhile, I did not notice how lonely and dark it was. Then again, Kevin always called me the light of his life, and we had each other, so there was no room to be lonely.

I peeked around into the living room after watching Kevin walk in. His father was in his usual chair, holding the usual empty bottle, this one being a bottle of jack. And as usual, the only light that filled the room was the dancing of colors from the tv.

Kevin picked up a plate full of food that was sitting next to his father. "Pops. You hardly ate your dinner."

"Not hungry."

"You haven't had anything to eat all day. You need to at least eat some more of this."

"You suck as a cook. I'm not eating that shit."

Kevin let out a sigh and put the plate back down. "Well I'll leave it here just incase. Now let me put that bottle away dad."

"Fuck off."

"I'm not playing games pop. You're going to drink yourself to death. Give me the damn bottle."

I flinched as I watched Kevins father strike his son across the face. A sight I never got use to while we were dating, and even now, it still made my heart sink to my stomach. Even though Kevin has his own anger problems and we would get in some pretty rowdy fights, he never once would hit me.

"I'm drinking Jesus water!"

"That's wine dad, not Jack Daniels." Kevin grabbed the bottle and walked into the kitchen, throwing it in what I would believe would be the recycles.

Kevins father looked over at me and smiled bigger than I expected. "Hey! Its the kid with the hat who sucks my son off!"

I blushed. He was more drunk than I thought. "Hello Mr. Barr, how are you?"

"I'm great!"

"That is good to hear Mr. Barr."

Kevin walked back out and motioned me to follow him with his head as he walked up the stairs. I was hesitant at first, but I decided that it would probably be more pleasant up there with Kevin, instead of down here with his father. I could have left, but I still had a bone or two to pick with Kevin.

Upon entering Kevins room, even more floods of emotions came back. Almost everything was how it was before I left. Expect it was actually cleaned. The posters of the half naked girls were gone, I always hated those. But everything else stayed in place.

Kevin pointed to his bed. "Make yourself comfortable."

I would not dream of sitting back on the bed that I lost my virginity and made love a hindered times on. So instead I sat on the chair by his desk; seeing how it was not covered in clothes now.

"Does your face hurt?"

"Why? Is it killing you?" Kevin gave me his usual smartass smirk.

"I was simply just trying to be nice. I hope it hurts even worse now."

Kevin walked over to me, putting his red cheek to my face. "Want to kiss it better?"

I huffed. "I most certainly do not."

"Bummer."

Kevin walked over and laid down on his bed. A familiar image that I seem to have missed. At least, part of me seem to have missed, the other part was still very angry at him.

"What else did you want Edd?"

"Oh, um..well.." I was at a lost of words, I believe I said all that I needed to say on the walk to Kevins house. "I seem to have said all that I needed to."

"I'm not going to apologize Edd."

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry that I made you feel bad. But I'm not sorry for kissing you. And I'm not sorry for having you kiss me back."

"I am an engaged man Kevin. You should not have kissed me."

"If you answered one of my letters instead of just sending them back, you wouldn't be engaged to that ass."

This caught my full attention. "What do you mean?"

Kevin looked over at me and sighed. He then reached into his night stand and threw a familiar letter that I have returned a dozen times over at me. It was still unopened from the last time he sent it to me, and my sticky note requesting him to stop mailing me things was still taped on the back. I opened the letter and pulled out this simple lined paper with only few words written on it.

 _"Spend forever with me?"_

I tilted the envelope some and out came a ring. It was not anything like the expensive ring Daniel gave me when he asked me to marry him. But it was the most beautiful ring I ever saw, because I know how hard Kevin worked for it due to the time when he must have bought it.

"K-kevin... Is this..?"

"Yup."

"I-I did not know."

Kevin sat up and pulls the chair I was sitting on over next to him. He has gotten stronger.

"What would you have said if you actually opened this when I sent it to you in the mail?"

I felt my face begin to turn red. "Well.. I..um.."

"Honestly Edd?"

"I would have said yes."

Before I could react, Kevin had me pinned on his bed under him. He pulled off my engagement ring that Daniel had given me and put on the one he got me.

"Kevin! What are you doing!? That's my engagement ring!"

Kevin locked his fingers with mine. "This is the one that's meant to be on your finger! If you weren't so stubborn we could be even married by now!"

"We are not though! I am engaged to Daniel!"

"But you shouldn't be!"

"I am through!"

"No damnit!" Kevins lips pressed deeply into mine with the most passionate kiss. "No. Damnit Edd. You're not his."

I stared at this boy I use to call my lover and saw the pain in his eyes. "I apologize Kevin. But I do indeed belong to Daniel. Now, if you do not mind, I do believe that I should lea-."

"Does he know that you love to be kissed behind your right ear?"

"W-what?"

"Does he know that you always want your hand to be held during sex?"

"W-well n-no."

"Does he know that you like thin pancakes instead of thick ones?"

"K-Kevin."

"Does he know that you're afraid of the dark? Does he know that you need to organize all your m&m by color then by number? Does he know that you loved to be called "my angel" during sex? Does he know that you need a kiss on the forehead and then on the lips before you go to bed?"

"No."

"Then why are you marrying him, Edd?"

"I-I'm not.. I mean.. I do love.. But.."

Kevins lips pressed back into mine, his strong body held just and inch away from mine. Our chests lightly touching with the air we took in. Our lips stayed locked, moving skillfully with one another. I could not stop the small moan that came from me as our tongue began to explore each other's mouths. His was warm, wet, and inviting. It was sweet, and the familiar taste of cigarettes was gone.

He stopped smoking for me.


	20. Chapter 20

**We are again, getting close to the new ending. I hope you enjoy.**

 **This chapter is going to have mature content.**

* * *

Chapter 20

The weekend ended and it was Daniels time to arrive home. I stood in my room nervously awaiting for his arrival. I told my parents that I was going to bed and that I was tired for my day outing. I do admit, I was tired from my day out. But I felt ashamed, I lied to my parents and told them that I was going out to do some wedding planning. While in fact, I was at Kevins house, spending some more time with him.

I paced nervously in my room, twisting the ring Kevin gave me on my finger. How am I going to break this to Daniel? I do love him and care for him, but Kevin was right. He did not truly know me, and I did not truly know him. I knew he was smart, rich, handsome, and good in bed, and I guess that's about as much as he knew about me. I also did not and could never love him like I love Kevin. He never made my heart fly like Kevin did.

I heard the front door open and my parents welcoming Daniel back. My heart began to pound. I sat down on the bed. Then stood back up. What should I do? I decided since my parents told him I was sleeping, it would probably best to at least sit on my bed. I could not lay down, I was too anxious about what was to come. My feet were bouncing and my hands were shaking as I kept twisting the ring on my finger.

"This is the right thing to do Eddward."

I took a deep breath in as I watch Daniel open the door and walk into my room. He was a beautiful man, truly beautiful, but he was nothing like Kevin.

"There's my fiancé, I thought you were sleeping." Daniel smiled and came over to me, knocking me back on the bed with kisses.

I tried to pull back to get some air. "Daniel, we need to talk."

But it was a failed attempt as he started kissing on my neck and pulling my shirt up. I became even more nervous now due to the fact that Kevin had left some marks on my chest from making love the night before. I would never picture myself someone who would cheat on who I was with, but Kevin just makes me melt and forget everything.

"Daniel, wait, we really need to talk. Daniel."

Before I could stop him, my shirt was off. Daniel was sitting on my waist, staring at my bare chest that Kevin clearly left all of his marks on me. He left more than I ever remember of him leaving, probably to try to show that he claimed me back as his.

"What is this?"

"Daniel.." I went to lay a comforting hand against his cheek, but he grabbed my wrist before I could touch him. I could see the anger in his eyes.

"What the fuck is this Eddward!?" His grip tighten and I winced from pain.

"Daniel, you're hurting me."

But his grip did not soften, if anything, it got even tighter. "Who did you whore around with!?"

"Daniel!"

"Was it Kevin? Did you fuck around with Kevin while I was gone!?"

"Daniel, please let me explain!"

Daniel yanked me up by my wrist roughly, I yelped a little from the pain. "Were you whoring on Kevin!?"

"I was not whoring on him! But.."

"But what Eddward!?"

"We.. W-we did make love."

Daniel just stared at me for a moment. "Made love?"

"Daniel."

"Made love!? Is that what you call it!? You and I make love Eddward! That's what this represents!" Daniel shoved my hand in my face and then looked at my hand himself.

"This isn't the ring I gave you. Where's the ring?"

I took in a deep breath. "Kevin gave me this ring."

If rage had a face, it was Daniels at this moment.

"Kevin!?" Daniel grabbed me by my hair roughly and yanked me back up towards him. "Burn in hell Eddward."

He threw me back down on the bed, grabbed his bags and stormed out my door. I got up to run after him, but before I could stop him, the front door slammed in my face. I was left there, in tears, hearing his car door slams as he sped away. I felt guilty for hurting someone I cared so deeply about.

"Eddward, is everything alright?" My mothers voice was soft, yet full of concern.

I turned to her, tears still streaming down my face, I forgot all about the fact that I was shirtless and covered in love marks.

"Oh mother. I do not know if I made a mistake or not."

"Well, Eddward, I do apologize, I did not mean to overhear, but-."

My father chimed in. "But it was hard not to with how that son of a bitch was yelling at you."

My mother sighed, but did not give my father any more of her energy. "While I will admit Eddward, I am ashamed that you did cheat on Daniel."

"So am I mother."

"Let me finish. I know how you feel about Kevin still, I could see it in the way you looked him during the Christmas party. Do you feel like being with Kevin would be a mistake?"

"Never."

"Then you did the right thing."

I smiled, even though I did not see my mother and father all the often. They were very wise people, and I was very lucky to have them as parents.

"Thank you mother."

"You're welcome, now Eddward, do your father and I a favor and please put on a shirt."

I blushed. "Oh! I am sorry! I need to go see Kevin!"

I ran up stair, putting on a new shirt, my coat, scarf, replacing my hat on my head, and throwing on boots. It was unlike me to be in suck a hurry, but I needed to see him. I needed be be with him. I ran down the stairs and out the door, I ran all the way to his house. If I could push me feet faster, I would. No amount of speed could get me to Kevins fast enough. I needed to be with him. To kiss him. To hold him.

I did not even stop to knock on the door. I would apologize to Mr. Barr later for showing myself in. But I could not wait. I did how ever kick my boots off and took my coat and scarf off as fast as I could at the door, then ran up the stairs to see my lover. I did not even knock on Kevins bedroom door, I ran right in. He was laying on his bed, reading some sort of sports magazine as I ran in. His eyes flew open with shock.

"Woah, where's the fire?"

I just leaped onto my lover and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him ever so deeply. "I'm yours. I'm yours. I'm all yours."

I felt Kevins lips curl into a smile as he kissed me back. "Edd, what are you talking about?"

"I, Eddward Vincent, now belong to and am engaged to you, Kevin Barr... That is.. If you will still have me."

Kevin didn't answer with words, but with action. He scooped me up in his arms and laid me on his bed beneath him, kissing me passionately and lovingly. And I greatly returned each kiss that he placed against my lips. I could not help myself but to start pulling his shirt off right away. At this point I just needed him against me, inside of me, a part of me.

As I placed kisses against Kevins neck, he let out a low growl of approval. It was the little sounds like that which drove me crazy for this boy. Kevin quickly pulled my shirt off after and gazed proudly upon all the mark he left on my body from the night before. I ran my hands up his strong chest, running my finger tips over every mark I left on his body. I did not leave as many as he left on me. But the ones I did leave, I must say, I was proud of.

Kevin smiled as he watched me admire his body, he was eating it up. He knew I was enchanted by him, as if under a spell. And he loved every bit of it. I ran my hands back down his body and leaned up to place kisses on his chest as I pulled down his sweat pants with his boxers. Allowing his already harden member to be free and out for my touch. I ran my fingers slowly up his member and got chills as he growled in pleasure yet again. I moaned in a response, the sounds he made could drive me wild.

And my sounds drove him wild. Kevin pushed me back down on the bed, kissing me with more force this time. I lifted my hips up as I felt him messing with my pants, allowing him to slide them off with ease. Once the were off with my boxers, I did what I felt like I needed at that moment. I needed to feel him against me. I needed to feel pleasure with him. I lifted my hips up, pressing our members against each other and wrapped my hand around them as I began to stroke us together. We both let out a satisfying moan together as I started.

My head fell back as I felt Kevin beginning to leave his marks all over my neck. This led me to be more excited, leading me to stroke us even faster. I do not know who started the trembling, but by this point, both of our bodies were shaking with one another as we both felt the same pleasure rushing through our veins. Our moans, sighs, and breaths sang with one another. We were both reaching to our point, I could feel it as both of members twitched against each other, as the precum became more and more, and as we bucked our hips against each other.

Kevin put his hand on my wrist to stop me, and took my hand up to his lips. He kissed every finger and then kissed the ring that wrapped around my finger. I could not help but to smile. This was the man I was going to spend forever with. Upon kissing my hand, I noticed Kevin noticing the marks on my wrists that Daniel left. I forgot all about what had happen and the pain.

"Did Daniel do this?"

"Yes, but I am fine Kevin."

"Wait till I get my hands on the fucking asshole. I'll fucking rip him t-"

I leaned and kissed him. I wanted his attention back on loving me. No where else. And within minutes, both of our attention was complete on each other and our voices echoed in his room together as he placed himself inside of me. Our fingers were locked together as Kevin began to thrust in and out of me. Our eyes locked on each other as he finally took me as his fiancé. This where I was meant to be. Being with the one man I truly loved, making love to him all night.

Kevin kissed my ear lobe as his thrusts went in deeper. A rough but gentle whisper came out of him. "I love you Eddward Barr."

And we made the sweetest love that we ever made to each other that night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Second to last chapter you guys! Hopeful you like this ending a lot better.**

 **:)**

* * *

Chapter 21

Instead of going back to college right after New Years like I had planned, I decided to stay my full break. I spent every night of my break either at Kevins or he came to my parents house with me. But we never spent one night without each other. During the morning, even though Kevin and I would try to stay away in our own little space. Mother was not having any of it, and had too much wedding planning to do to just allow us to sit around with each other. For some people it may seem too soon to already be engaged and planning our wedding with Kevin. But this man has been the love of my life since day one. I know this is where I need to be, and it feels right.

Kevin did not want anything in our wedding to be something that Daniel picked out, or mentioned while Daniel and I were planning our wedding. It was a little silly and stubborn, but that's how Kevin is. And I love that scout him. Luckily though, Daniel and Kevin had very different taste, so we hardly ran into that problem. We decided that we were going to get married that summer around the time we first got together. My mother was a little frantic with out little time we actually had to plan. But this is what we wanted. After Kevin graduates we want to be married.

Yes, Kevin decided that four years was more than long enough to be in college. After he graduates, he planned on moving in to my apartment with me as I finish up schooling. During the time I finish up school, we planned on saving up so we can get a house of our own. Kevin says he needs a yard and a dog and a place for our future children to grow up in. But I also know that he just hates the idea of apartment living, and probably not to thrilled on the fact that Daniel and I lived together in that apartment. But that is of the past now, and Kevin is my future. We are going to make so many more beautiful memories together in that small apartment.

"You don't need this." Kevin threw out a pair of my silky red boxers that he loves out of my bag.

"Kevin, will you stop that?"

"You're only going to be wearing them for me! I won't be there, so you don't need them!"

"But on your weekend visits now and then I will need them." I put them back in my bag and a few of my sweaters.

Kevin, yet again threw a few of my sweaters out of my bag.

"Kevin Barr!"

Kevin wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Future Eddward Barr!"

I could not hide the smile from face, even on his annoyance, he made me smile. "I know you do not wish for me to go."

"I'll miss you dude."

I kissed Kevin sweetly on the lips. "And I shall miss you my love. You have to allow me to pack though."

Kevin sighed and threw himself back on the bed as if in a pout. "Fineeee."

I continued to finish packing, and I will admit, I did not want to pack as much as Kevin did not want me to. But our agreements were simple for the last semester Kevin was going to be away from me. He would stay with me during every break. And as long as his grades were good, he would stay with me for a weekend or two during the month. Of course Kevin wanted to come every weekend. But it would be a lot of driving and money that would be better spent with saving up for our wedding and our house. We made the promise to webcam chat each other every night. Even though these next few months shall be hard without my other half by my side. I know it shall be worth it in the end.

I took one of my smaller bags as Kevin insisted that he carried the rest down stairs to my parents car. It was like I was reliving the first year of getting ready to leave for college all over again. Expect this time I was older and wiser, there was snow on the ground, and my lover was there to see me off. Kevin helped my father back my bags in the back of the car. Oh how I wish he could come with me. But alas, Kevin has his own packing to do to leave for college tonight.

After the car was packed and my parents patiently waited in the car. Kevin came up to me and wrapped his arms around me as tight as he could. Almost as if he was wishing if he squeezed me close enough to him, part of me would be left with him. Even though I know I was in his heart, I did not blame him, for I was wishing the same thing. Kevins lips pressed deeply into mine as the dances together for a few moments.

"Man, I'm going to miss you so much."

I brushed Kevins red hair back so I could stare into those green eyes. "I will miss you too. But it is not for forever that we will be separated."

Kevin pressed his forehead to mine, keeping his eyes locked on mine. "I know. It's like I just got you back and now you're leaving though."

"We have forever together Kevin."

He smiled and ran his fingertips slowly over my back. "I like the sound of that."

"As do I."

We gave each other another thigh hug and a few more parting kisses. Kevin held my hand as he walked me to the car and held it as I got in after he opened my door for me. Any little and simple touch seemed so important right now. We both wanted to still feel each other till the next time. As I buckled up, Kevin leaned in to give me one last kiss.

"I love you babe."

I blushed as I felt my heart flutter like it always does as he says those words. "I love you too."

Kevin closed my door and step back as my father started the car. As we pulled out, that tug on my heart happened again like last time. But this time, it was not painful, it was more likes Kevins heart was calling my name. If that is at all possible. As I turned to look out the window, this time I was not filled with tears and hurt, watching Kevin cry as I left. This time I was filled with love, and a smile grew wide across my face as I saw Kevin, smiling as big as he possible could, waving me goodbye. I waved back until I could not see him anymore and turned back to face the front. I sighed happily, this was a much better parting memory that will now replace the old one.

I felt my phone buzzed and as I picked it up, I saw Kevins name with a message.

"I love your smile."

Yes, I do believe I will miss being away from my redhead everyday. But I am now finally happy again.


	22. Chapter 22

**And the new last chapter.**

 **You're welcome. ;p**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story plot.**

* * *

Chapter 22

"Kevin! Please be more careful with your driving!"

"That stop sign jumped out of no where!"

"Well maybe you need both of your hands."

"No!" Kevin locked his fingers tighter with mine, not allowing my hand to be free from his. Even though his driving may give me a heart attack, I enjoyed his hand in mine far too much to try to pull away.

"At least get us to mothers and fathers in one piece. That is all I ask."

"I always do."

It was a chilly winter morning and Kevin and I were on our way to my parents house to spend Christmas with them. As we do every Christmas. We hardly see each other through out the year, therefore we always make sure to spend Christmas together as a family. Kevin and I have been married for a few years now, and still as deeply in love as day one. Kevin was working as a coach in high school, fitting. And I changed my major from becoming a doctor to a therapist. My main focal is to work with teens and young adults in the LGBT community, and children who have parents with addiction problems. Both very hard things to hear about everyday, but I believe my life experiences have given me a heads up on life.

Kevins father had a scare the year after our marriage of almost drinking himself to death. The wreck it did to Kevin after his father got home from the hospital and went back to drinking, was heart breaking. Because of this, Kevin can only handle an hour, at the most, of only him and I visiting his father on Christmas. I am hoping wounds can heal and addictions can be fought. But only time can tell. The bright side to this though is that now Kevin is very careful with what he puts in his body, due to his addictive behavior in the past. And he has become very open with me and not letting his anger build up in him until he bursts. We have both grown up a lot and have grown so much stronger as a couple over the years.

"See! We're here in one piece! What'd I tell ya!?"

"Let's just home we can all stay in one piece this week and not have the same accident as last year."

"I didn't know the knife was that sharp!"

"I told you Kevin dear." I pulled Kevins hand up to my lips and kissed the faint scar the still remained on the tip of his finger. "Just let me be the one to help mother with the cooking this time."

"Yeah, yeah. I got the bags, don't worry about it. You and the baby get comfy inside."

He gave me a parting kiss and we went to our normal ritual upon entering my parents house. Kevin went in the back and started unloading the bag. As I took our child out of his car seat, holding him close to my body.

"Are you sure you do not need my assistants?"

"I got it babe, I don't need my two men getting cold." Kevin huffed as he picked up one of the suit cases. "Damn Edd, what the hell did you pack!?"

"Language Kevin! And I do believe that is your bag."

"Oh.."

A small laugh escaped from my lips as I walked into the welcoming home that I grew up in. Upon waking inside, my father was already putting on his shoes to head outside to help Kevin with the bags. He greeted me with a firm hand on the shoulder and a soft smile before he walked out the door. My mother, as always, came walking in, faster than she usually would if it was just me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh it is so good to see you, how was the drive?"

I smiled as I began taking the babies coat off. "It was pleasant mother, Jim slept the whole way as usual, so the only crying I had to hear was from Kevin."

My mother chuckled, and of course, as all mothers do, she scooped the baby out of my arms and into hers. "I can not believe how big Jim has gotten."

I hung up our coats and followed my mother into the living room, sitting on the couch next to her. "Well it has been a year mother, and Jim is almost two now."

"Oh I remember when you were this little Eddward. You were always so well behave. If I was not there when you and Kevin signed the adoption papers for this sweet angel, I would swear he was of your own blood."

I took the winter hat off Jim and ran my fingers through his messy hair. "He is sweet when he is asleep, but you would think he was of Kevin's blood when he is awake. He loves rough housing and getting into messes just like Kevin."

"What is just like me?" Kevin walked in the door, out of habit leaving his shoes by the door, and then putting the bags by the stairs to carry up later. He then almost in a skip, came over to my mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good to see you mom. Now what is this about me?"

My mother chuckled. "Eddward was saying how Jim can be a little handful just like you."

Kevin grinned a grin of pride and joy. "Yup, that's my boy! He gets his attitude from me and his brains from Edd!"

I smiled, could you be in love with life? Because that's how I feel. I have an amazing husband that I have loved since my teenage years, I have a beautiful son, a loving mother and father. How could I, Eddward Barr, become so lucky to obtain all of this in life. Only the heavens could know.

We had a relaxing evening as a family. Well, as relaxing as one evening can be as soon as Jim awoke from his nap. Let me say that if the city ever had a black out, you could use all of Jims energy to power it back up. But, this is what Kevin loved, being able to play with his son, and have someone to have that father and son bonding time with. I was lucky enough to have that as a young child, sure it did become less and less while growing up, but I always knew that mother and father loved me deeply. They were always there for me when I needed them most. Kevins mother passed away while he was very young, leaving his father to find comforting in alcohol, rather than his son. Even though Kevins father was there every day of Kevins life, there was still a loneliness that Kevin had to grow up with.

After eating dinner and Kevin playing another dozen rounds of hide and go seek, piggy back rides, and gentle wrestling. Jim was finally asleep on Kevins chest, and Kevin was almost asleep, laying on the livingroom floor. A sight I was very use to and became fond of.

"I do believe it is time we get some rest, mother, father."

"You three had a long day, and tomorrow will be filled with even more excitement for Jim after he sees all the gifts for him."

Kevin groaned as he stood up with Jim in his arms. I giggled some, oh we are becoming that old, happily married couple if we start groaning with doing simple movements.

"Yeah, get ready for your house to be wrecked. Jim is going to be crazy with the wrapping paper."

My father stood up to give us a pat on the back before we headed to bed. "It'll be just like Eddward when he was a child."

"No way, Edd make a mess? Didn't know it was possible."

I rolled my eyes as I gave my father a hug and my mother a hug and kiss on the cheek goodnight, before making my way to the stairs.

Kevin did the same, moving more gently so he would not wake Jim. "Night mom and dad, love ya."

"Good night boys."

After getting Jim tucked into his crib, and getting prepared for bed. It felt heavenly to crawl into bed, next to my husband, and have his arms wrap around me immediately. Kevin placed soft and small kisses on my shoulders and then on my lips.

He smiled at me. "Hey." His voice was lower and more like a rough whisper since he was tired. It, dare I say, always caught me as being very sexy.

"Yes my love?"

"I think Jim needs a little sister. Don't you?"

I smiled and kissed this man I love so much. "I think that is a wonderful idea. I would enjoy to see the love in our little family grow even more."

"Yeah?" Kevin ran the bridge of his nose slowly along my jawline.

"Of course."

Kevin softly kisses my ear and let out a low chuckle. "How bad of parents would we be if we put the crib downstairs for an bit so I can make love to my husband?"

I tugged softly on a strand of Kevins bangs so his eyes met mine. "My parents plan on taking Jim out to see the neighborhood lights tomorrow night after the Christmas party. Wait for me then?"

"I'm holding you to it."

"Would not have it any other way."

Kevin smiled and then softly kissed my forehead and then my lips, as he did before we fell asleep every night. He wrapped his arms around me tight, pulling my body close to his, resting his head against the back of my shoulder.

"Goodnight my angel, I love you."

"I love you too, my husband."

It is a wonderful feeling to go to bed every night, knowing that you are in love with life.

* * *

 **So that's the end! I hope you guys enjoyed it and are happier with this ending! I know I am! Now off to plot even more fanfics to write! ;)**


End file.
